<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Practically a Weasley by rae101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805729">Practically a Weasley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae101/pseuds/rae101'>rae101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae101/pseuds/rae101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly bestselling children's book author, (Y/N) (L/N) reconnects with her best friends, Fred and George at a signing. They invite her over for dinner to catch up. Charlie Weasley, also happens to be attending dinner that evening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fast Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had promised to be their partner in crime, help with their shop as much as she could, but everything changed when (Y/N) found her passion. (Y/N) decided to travel the world to write children stories for young witches and wizards. She had always enjoyed writing and her creativity knew no bounds. Of course she’d want to expand the imagination of children, influence their thinking from a young age. The Tales of Beedle the Bard got ever so boring once you’ve read it so many times.</p><p>Fred and George were heartbroken. (Y/N) had been their best friend since the start of their Hogwarts years, the first person to break into their little world. She had been their sole confidant, their wonderful distractor and the girl everyone thought one of them would end up marrying. Not that Fred or George had thought about it before, but both came to the conclusion that it would be far to weird.</p><p>She was practically a Weasley.</p><p>The letters came about once a week, updating the twins on what country she was currently in, what sorts of new foods she had tried and what sorts of people she had met. One letter in particular recited the story of the altercation she had been in with a rather short Muggle man at a market shop. He left with a broken nose, (Y/N) left with a hefty discount on the tapestry she had purchased. Fred begged her to come back and visit, to show off her prized punching arm, as it had been far too long. She said yes, as soon as her first book was finished.</p><p>The Distracted Dragon was a huge success to say the least. It had found its way to a shelf in every bookstore in the Wizarding World, parents just couldn’t get enough of the new content to share with their children. The title character, a Common Welsh Green named Bancroft, found himself setting everything on fire, never paying attention to where he would be doing it. It was a funny story, filled with jokes and laughs. Kids couldn’t get enough of the singular fart joke (Y/N) reluctantly kept in. Fred insisted at least one joke be related to flatulence catching on fire. It was tasteless, sure, but did the kids quote that joke on the daily.</p><p>George nearly tripped on his own feet as he passed the window display at Flourish and Blotts, a new poster had been hung with delicate looping font.</p><p>--</p><p>Book Signing this Friday at 11am</p><p>Featuring: Author of The Distracted Dragon</p><p>(Y/N) (L/N)</p><p>--</p><p>He could hardly believe it. Fred thought he was bluffing, but the proof was in the pudding. Literally. George had placed a copy of the flyer that held the information and a lovely headshot of (Y/N) into Fred’s dessert. It was decided rather quickly that they both were going to close the shop for a little while on Friday afternoon, they wanted to surprise (Y/N).</p><p>—</p><p>The line stretched down the alley, funneling into the little bookstore. Children, accompanied by their parents, jumped up and down, excited to get their copy of the bright green book signed by the woman who made their minds soar.</p><p>“Do we have to?” Fred groaned, turning back to his brother.</p><p>“See our best friend? One we haven’t seen in the flesh for at least a year now? No, you’re right, lets head back home.”</p><p>Fred punched George lightly on the arm. “No you dingbat, I was talking about waiting in that atrocious line.” He pointed to the now growing queue of people.</p><p>“I mean, we do have an in with the writer…” George scratched his chin, rather dramatically. “And we are fellow shopkeepers here in the alley.” Fred smiled brightly.</p><p>“Right you are! Let’s skip ahead, shall we?” The twins forced their way into the store, noticed by practically everyone. Their brightly colored suits were rather hard to ignore amongst the sea of people. It was hard to move around the crowd and stacks of dusty books, but the twins found their way near the front of the line, the end in sight.</p><p>“…no, thank you! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy!” (Y/N) thanked the young mother and her little daughter who had just gotten their book signed. She was brilliant, practically glowing with happiness. Fred and George knew that she was truly doing what she had set out to do in life. (Y/N) looked up at the next people in line, eyes widening with shock. “You’re kidding!”</p><p>“Ma’m, do you think you could sign this for us?” Fred teased, holding out a rather worn copy of her book to her. He had read it and re-read it countless times before today.</p><p>“Address it to ‘The Gorgeous Weasley Brothers’, please and thank you!” George added.</p><p>“You two—but how did you? Oh it doesn’t matter!” (Y/N) flung up from her chair and ran around the table, embracing the tall redheads tightly. “I’m so sorry I haven’t visited before! I was planning on surprising you both tonight, but I suppose you beat me to it!”</p><p>Fred laughed. “We’re always—”</p><p>“One step ahead!” George said, ruffling (Y/N)’s hair.</p><p>“Stop it! I have more books to sign!” (Y/N) tired to flatten her hair back to it’s original glory, but she knew it would look rather frizzy the rest of the signing. “Yours included! Give me one moment,” (Y/N) dipped her quill into her ink pot and opened the worn copy open to the front cover. She sprawled a message in cramped handwriting, directly under the dedication, which she had made out to Fred and George respectively. She shut the cover and handed it back to Fred.</p><p>“Would you like to come over for dinner? Once you’re done, of course, Ms. Popular.” Fred winked, gesturing to the seemingly endless line of people.</p><p>“Yeah! Mum’s been on us about how you’re doing! You should come to dinner, she’s making chicken.”</p><p>“At your parents? The Burrow?” (Y/N) glanced at the two of them rather quickly, as if trying to decide who to look at.</p><p>Fred nodded. “Well, yeah? That’s where they live?”</p><p>“Charlie’s supposed to be back in town today too, so she’s already making extra.” George said, picking something out of his teeth.   </p><p>“Oh,” (Y/N) chuckled nervously. “I’d love to come. Tell Molly to save a place for me.”</p><p>“Already did last night!” Fred chanted triumphantly. “We knew you were going to say yes, she’s so thrilled to see you again you know.” </p><p>(Y/N) nodded. “Of course, I’m excited to see the rest of the Weasley’s too! I’ve missed Molly’s cooking.”</p><p>“And you’ll be able to meet Charlie! Well, again I guess. He never was one to hang with us for the first two years.” George scratched the back of his head. This was true. Charlie was far too busy in his last few years of school to really truly hang with the twins and their subsequent friends.</p><p>(Y/N) stiffened ever so slightly. “Charlie’s the one that works with dragons, right?” </p><p>“The very same!” Fred chimed.</p><p>“You and him would get along quite well I reckon, seeing as you’ve written a best-selling book about dragons and all,” George chuckled. “Careful though, he won’t stop talking about them once you get him started.” </p><p>“I have my ways,” (Y/N) said, mostly to herself. The twins shook their heads slightly, as if they had misheard her. “I mean—I’m sure he stops at some point.” She shrugged, face growing a light shade of pink.</p><p>“Probably when he’s dead.”</p><p>“Or sleeping.”</p><p>(Y/N) chuckled. “Whatever you say,” She glanced over at her manager, whom gave her a rather trying look. “Listen, I have more books to sign. I’ll Apparate to The Burrow at 6, if that’s okay?” Fred and George looked at each other, only to shrug.</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>“We don’t care.”</p><p>“Okay, 6 o’clock it is then.” (Y/N) waved them off, settling back into her creaking seat, rubbing her aching wrist ever so slightly.</p><p>—</p><p>“(Y/N)! You look so wonderful! Come in!” Molly exclaimed, opening the front door to (Y/N), who stood in the dripping front entry way. It had rained just before (Y/N) had Apparated, the damp smell surrounded the house. Molly wrapped (Y/N) into the biggest and warmest hug she had gotten in quite a long time.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you Molly,” (Y/N) squeezed out, slightly gasping for air. Molly’s hugs were wonderful, truly, but they could leave you quite breathless if you weren’t careful. “Molly—can’t—breathe.”</p><p>Molly immediately released (Y/N), a shocked expression was left on her face. “Oh dear! I’m so sorry! It’s just, none of the kids will let me hug them for so long,” Molly sniffled. “And you always are so willing for a good hug!” Molly stopped herself from grabbing (Y/N) again.</p><p>“What smells so good?” (Y/N) asked, removing her coat and old (Y/H) scarf, setting them both on the coatrack. The small hands at the end of the hook grabbed ahold of them tightly. </p><p>“That’d be the chicken!” Molly waved her wand, a slew of potatoes flew in the window from the garden, finding their way to the kitchen. “Fred! George! Come peel the potatoes!” She hollered up the stairs, hoping to see the identical redheads peek their heads down them. No answer.</p><p>“I can do it Molly.” (Y/N) walked towards the kitchen, pushing her shirt sleeves up to her elbows.</p><p>Molly clicked her tongue. “Absolutely not! No guest of mine is peeling the potatoes,” The front door opened again, only to shut once more. “Charlie! Welcome home dear, how was the market?”</p><p>Charlie’s eyes met (Y/N)’s for a moment, but only to look down at the bags he had been holding. “Just fine Mum, got everything on the list.” Another glance at (Y/N).</p><p>“Glad to hear it,” Molly patted him gently on the back. “Would you mind helping (Y/N) with the potatoes?” Charlie nodded, his cheeks glowing pink. “I’ll be upstairs cleaning before your father gets home, let me know if the chicken is burning.” </p><p>“Will do,” Charlie smiled, giving a slight wave to Molly as she ascended the stairs. “Nice to see you again.” He mumbled, grabbing a knife to start peeling.</p><p>(Y/N) chuckled. “It has been quite some time, hasn’t it?” She playfully bumped into Charlie’s side, causing him to cut a hunk off of the potato along with the peel.</p><p>“A few hours can really change a person,” He grinned, bumping back into (Y/N). She yelped in surprise. “How was the signing?”</p><p>“Huge turnout. I had no idea so many people enjoyed my book,” (Y/N) said, placing the peels into the ceramic blue bowl sitting on the counter. “It’s all thanks to your expertise no doubt.”</p><p>Charlie chuckled. “My expertise? Oh love, your fantastic writing is what people are buying the book for. Nobody would buy a book about me droning on about dragons.”</p><p>“You’re right,” (Y/N) hummed. “It’d just put people to sleep.” </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Kidding!” (Y/N) giggled, readjusting her sleeve. She gave a quick glance around the kitchen, as if to make sure nobody else was there. “You haven’t told them? About us?” </p><p>“No, not yet,” His voice was hushed, barely audible. “Why, have you?”</p><p>(Y/N) shook her head. “I almost let it slip today,” She wrung her wrist slightly, it still ached from the signatures. “When I was talking to Fred and George.”</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“They mentioned you being home, obviously I knew that, because you had traveled with me for the book signing and—”</p><p>“You said something about how adorable I am? Or how lovely my freckles look in the candlelight?” Charlie grinned, slanting his eyes down at (Y/N).</p><p>“I said that one time!” (Y/N) huffed, recalling the romantic dinner they had not too terribly long ago, surrounded by candlelight. It was their 6th month anniversary, Charlie intended to make it special. She continued on the potatoes.</p><p>“But it was ever so cute,” Charlie leaned closer, whispering in (Y/N)’s ear. “Tell me, do my freckles look lovely in this lighting?” </p><p>(Y/N) turned her head quickly, as if to offer a rebuttal, or focus on his freckles, only to be caught in Charlie’s lips. He grabbed the small of her back, pulling her in softly. Their lips connected in tandem, moving gently against one another. (Y/N) sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Charlie’s neck, fingers teasing the tip of his ponytail.</p><p>“Oi! My eyes!” </p><p>The two jumped away from one another, faces fully flushed. They had forgotten where they were. Fred, however, had come down the stairs at the precise time to catch his best friend and his older brother, whom he thought have never met, sucking face.  </p><p>(Y/N) sputtered, trying to find an answer for an unspoken question. “Fred! It’s not what you think—”</p><p>“Not what I think? What do you think I’m thinking right now?” Fred asked, crossing his arms.</p><p>Charlie gulped. “I’m not sure, probably something along the lines of, ‘Wow! They sure are hitting it off!’ or something?”</p><p>“Here I was, coming down stairs to peel the potatoes, like Mum asked,” Fred hopped down to the kitchen. “Only to find my brother, not only getting friendly with (Y/N), but I could almost swear I saw tongue!” </p><p>“We didn’t get that far,” (Y/N) mumbled, kicking her toe into the floorboard. Fred shot (Y/N) an exasperated look. “Sorry.”</p><p>“How could you Charlie? I thought you had a girlfriend! What’re you doing snogging (Y/N) for?” </p><p>“Well…” Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. “Funny story actually…”</p><p>Fred did not speak. He merely looked back and forth between (Y/N) and Charlie, both wearing guilty faces. </p><p>“How long?” George appeared from the stairs, he had heard the commotion and came to investigate.</p><p>“Almost a year.” Charlie spoke up, now growing unashamed at the situation.</p><p>George just let out a hearty chuckle, grabbing ahold of his stomach. (Y/N) shot Charlie a nervous glance. “So that’s how you wrote about dragons so well!” George laughed some more. “Because,” George gasped for air. “Because you’ve been shagging Charlie!” Fred couldn’t help but join in on the laughter.</p><p>“That’s—stop it!” (Y/N)’s face shone with the brilliance of roses. The laughter did not cease.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us? Think we’d be mad?” Fred asked, slumping into a chair at the table. George followed close behind. </p><p>“Well, yeah?” (Y/N) said, somewhat confused. “You two are my best friends! I can’t exactly write an owl and say, ‘Thanks for the new tea, it’s delicious! By the way, I’m dating and snogging the crap out of your older brother, who happens to be five years older than us. Tootles!’”</p><p>“Tootles?” Charlie mouthed down to (Y/N), clearly amused. She smirked.</p><p>“I’d rather hear it through an owl than having to witness it with my own eye orbs, thank you!” Fred exclaimed.</p><p>“Hear what?” Molly had appeared in the kitchen, almost too conveniently.</p><p>“That Charlie and (Y/N) are dating.” George said, mindlessly twirling a fork that had rested on the table.</p><p>Molly glanced up at the couple, who stood as still as they possibly could. Her face was difficult to read, no expression had blossomed quite yet.</p><p>“Mum?” Charlie muttered, hoping to get an answer.</p><p>Molly’s eyes started brimming with tears. “Oh my…” She clutched her chest, as if she tried to hold her heart. “How…wonderful! Oh, Arthur will be thrilled to hear the news!”</p><p>“You’re okay with this—us?” Charlie asked, snaking his arm atop of (Y/N)’s shoulder, pulling her into his side.</p><p>“How could I not? (Y/N) is a wonderful girl! Very talented at what she does, make any mother proud to have her dating a child of theirs,” Molly said, resisting the urge to wrap the two of them up in the biggest bear hug to grace this earth. “Though, I would have put my money on one of you two.” She waved her finger between the twins, who just laughed.</p><p>“Sorry, no offense Mum, but I’d never date (Y/N), not even in a million years!” Fred said, pushing his hair out of his face.</p><p>“Yeah! She’s like our sister!”</p><p>“Hey! You two’d be lucky to date me!” (Y/N) joked, joining in on their laughter.</p><p>“It’s true,” Charlie said, hugging (Y/N) closer into his side. “They’d never be so lucky.” The laughter died down, leaving a rather awkward silence in it’s wake.</p><p>“How’d you two meet?” Molly asked, putting the now peeled potatoes into a pot, turning on the stove. “Again, I mean.” </p><p>Charlie looked at (Y/N), as if to decide who was going to tell the story. They both awkwardly smiled, urging the other to speak up.</p><p>“I was in Romania, trying to get inspiration for a book,” (Y/N) said, smiling fondly. “Cute little coffee shop—has amazing muffins by the way—I saw this guy walk in, redheaded and freckled,” Charlie chuckled. “I had thought to myself ‘He looks like a dead-ringer for a Weasley’”</p><p>“Which you had said out loud, mind you,” Charlie said, patting her shoulder. “Never can keep your thoughts to yourself, could you?” </p><p>“Oh hush—anyway, he had heard me. I knew almost immediately that it was the elusive Charlie Weasley that had lived in Romania, the one I had seemingly never met at Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Too be fair, studying and Quidditch took up most of my time.” Charlie added.</p><p>“Right. Anyway, he offered to buy me another cup of coffee, saying something like ‘Any friend of the twins is a friend of mine!’. But I think he just thought I was cute.”  </p><p>“She’s right. I did.” Charlie smiled, glancing at the twins. They tried to look disgusted, but deep down, Charlie and (Y/N) knew they were happy for the two of them.</p><p>Molly sniffled again. “So Charlie helped you with your new book, (Y/N)?” She asked, only to see (Y/N) nod.</p><p>“You see, I also did the illustrations for the book, so Charlie offered to show me a real Common Welsh Green. Said it’d do more justice than the grainy photos or drawings in textbooks.” (Y/N) shrugged. “The youngest one, Harriet? I think that was her name—she had gotten too close to me—”</p><p>“She just wanted to show you some affection, sweetheart,” Charlie said, patting (Y/N)’s shoulder. “She didn’t know any better,” Charlie looked at Molly. “We hadn’t exactly fire train her quite yet.”</p><p>Fred laughed. “Did you leave with all of your hair?”</p><p>(Y/N) face flared, as did Charlie’s. “Yes, my hair was fine. My dress on the other hand…”</p><p>George gasped loudly. “You saw (Y/N)’s delicates! Merlin! What an intrusion of privacy!” He shouted, causing the couple’s cheeks to deepen in color.</p><p>“It’s not like he hadn’t seen them before that…” (Y/N) mumbled, picking at her fingernail. Charlie smiled, he had been the only one to hear.</p><p>“Well, by any means, I’m glad Charlie was able to help with your book, (Y/N),” Molly said, stirring the pot of potatoes. “Oh this is just so thrilling!”</p><p>“Do the younger twerps—siblings—know?” George asked, finally setting the fork back down on the table.</p><p>“Ginny and Ron?” Charlie shook his head. “No. You three are the first to know, well, Bill had his suspicions when he visited.” He chuckled.  </p><p>“Did keeping it a secret make it more,” Fred leaned in. “Passionate?” He wriggled his eyebrows up and down, flicking his eyes back and forth between the couple.</p><p>“Shut it,” (Y/N) laughed. “It’s not like that at all. We just didn’t know how you’d react, that’s all.”</p><p>“But to answer your question,” Charlie stared Fred directly in the eye, sight unwavering. A grin sprawled across his face. “It did. Totally did. One hundred percent.”</p><p>Fred’s face went red. “Oi! You didn’t have to answer it like that!”</p><p>“You asked,” Charlie mumbled. “But we were sort of planning on waiting until Christmas. (Y/N) was going to come and visit with me, we’d be able to tell everyone then. The younger ones would be home from school and everything.”</p><p>“So you were planning to pretend to not know each other tonight at dinner?” Molly said, pulling the chicken out of the oven. The couple nodded.</p><p>“Pretty much.”</p><p>“Exactly right.”</p><p>“Well, whatever the case, I’m glad this has happened and you told us,” Molly said. “It warms my heart to think that (Y/N) could very much be a Weasley one day.”</p><p>“Mum!” Charlie hissed, growing embarrassed.</p><p>(Y/N) smiled at the thought. Wearing a white dress, carrying a bouquet, surrounded by the various redheads of the Weasley clan, watching her and Charlie swearing themselves to one another. Nothing else would really change, Christmases would be more fun, holidays would be full of love and light. She’d be able to call the twins her real brothers, now by marriage and not by friendship. It seemed like the perfect solution to the years that had passed by. After all,</p><p>She was practically a Weasley.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>While this account is new, I'm testing the waters to see if I like to use this site or not! I'm fairly active on my Tumblr account and post regularly there!<br/>Tumblr: lupinlongbottom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hope to Elope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Writers block gets the better of (Y/N). Her loving boyfriend, Charlie, now on the brink of baking genius, plans to get her out of her funk. With a war looming above the world, it seemed only fitting the path that lay before the couple. This path also happens to rhyme with ‘hoping’.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sweeping hills and dipping valleys of the reserve went on seemingly for miles. Patches of greenery freckled with the fairest pinks and yellows of the wildflowers surrounded the dragon sanctuary, enveloping the tiny village of wizards and dragons alike. Various cottages were sprinkled along the dirt paths, the gentle sloping of their roofs matched that of the hills in the distance. Upon one of the quaintest cottages, an open window allowed the aroma of a freshly baked pie to escape.</p><p>“Cherry?” (Y/N) groaned, stretching her arms above her head. She had been cooped up in the study, feverishly working on her next book.</p><p>“Nope,” Charlie hummed, rubbing the light dusting of flour off his apron, watching the white powder sprinkle to the floor. “Apple.”</p><p>“Damn. Here I thought coming out of my dungeon would allow me to reap the benefits of my favorite pie,” said (Y/N), wistfully looking at the pie, now sitting on the windowsill. “But I guess not.”</p><p>“We were out of cherries, flower,” Charlie laughed. “Maureen’s wife had some extra apples from her tree, brought them into work yesterday. I figured a pie is a step in the right direction to get you out of your creative funk. Besides, you know I love to bake.” </p><p>“Creative funk?” laughed (Y/N), weaving through the counters to reside closer to the pie. And perhaps her boyfriend.  </p><p>“You said so yourself,” the clatter of dishes hitting the sink rattled throughout the kitchen. “You’ve been trying to write that book of yours for months now.” </p><p>“I never said creative funk!” (Y/N) exclaimed, more laughter trailing the end of her words. “I just can’t figure out where to take the story next. My mind has been preoccupied—”</p><p>“I know,” Charlie motioned to his maroon smock, tied just above his hips. “You really can’t get enough of me in this apron, can you?” His brown eyes flickered mischievously.</p><p>“Preoccupied with the war, Charlie,” (Y/N) cocked her eyebrow. “I thought that after the move, being closer to the dragons and you, of course would’ve helped my writers block…” </p><p>“My poor princess, locked away in her tower, day in and day out, plagued with a terrible curse,” Charlie sighed, hand clutching his chest. “If only her valiant and ruggedly handsome prince could help… perhaps, with a pie, made with the love of a thousand men!” Now on one knee, Charlie motioned to the pie, resting still on its perch in the window.</p><p>“But will a pie slay the dragon along the way? Or will the prince do the dirty work himself?” (Y/N) mused, playing along with Charlie’s fantasy.</p><p>“Flower, you know how misrepresented dragons are in the media,” He mumbled. “I could never slay the dragon protecting you, after all,” He rose to his feet, inches away from his girlfriend. “They only protect the finest of treasure,” He leaned in for a kiss, capturing (Y/N)’s lips with his. The crisp taste of apples danced between the two, as Charlie couldn’t resist a mid-baking snack. (Y/N) laced her hands around his neck, feeling his hands do the same to her waist. “Well,” He paused. “That and the eggs.”</p><p>“You’re an egg.” She rolled her eyes, continuing their kiss. This was truly the domestic bliss they’d dreamed of.</p><p>“I’m sorry that you’re having a rough time with your work,” Charlie whispered. “The Order is doing all they can at a time like this. I’ve been working non-stop, recruiting other members for our cause, protecting the dragons. No one expected it would escalate the way it has.”</p><p>“I know you’ve been working hard,” (Y/N) mumbled, releasing herself from Charlie’s grip. “Hell, this is your first day off in about a month,” She motioned to the pie. “And you spent it baking for me, when you could’ve—should’ve been resting.”</p><p>“I can rest when I’m dead,” He felt the icy look (Y/N) had shot him in that very instant. “Which I’m not planning on doing anytime soon, don’t worry.”</p><p>“All I can do is worry, Charlie. You and your family are apart of something great, something that can help end this war. What am I doing? Writing children’s stories? Living in my own little world and pretending the world isn’t going to shit?” </p><p>“You know how I feel about you joining The Order,” Charlie’s hand moved to the back of his neck, as if holding his head upright, the tension growing. “I want to keep you safe.”</p><p>“I’m not going to argue about this again. You know I’m a more than capable witch,” This time, it was (Y/N)’s hand flying to her chest, making a point. “I want to help. I want to support you.” The air in the kitchen was growing thicker, the words lingering around them. </p><p>“I’m not saying you’re not capable, love. Don’t you think I know that more than anyone? I just want to protect you!” Charlie blurted, not intending to raise his voice.</p><p>“Then protect me!” She huffed, voice cracking. “Let me be by your side! You can’t protect me if you are hundreds of cities away, can you?!”</p><p>Charlie was silent. The gravity of his girlfriend’s words hitting him square in the chest. “You’re right,” He mumbled, voice low. “You always are.” </p><p>“Glad you could come to your senses,” (Y/N) crossed her arms. “I hate fighting you on this, but you need to know how important it is for me to be by your side. Through all of this.”</p><p>“You’re right,” His eyes flicked upward, meeting (Y/N)’s. “I want—no—need you standing by my side.”</p><p>“I’m very persuasive, I know that I can help recruiting new members! I can pack my bag in two ticks if you can tell me where your next meeting is!” said (Y/N) excitedly, clasping her hands together.</p><p>“No, not just that,” He shook his head. “I need you standing by my side forever. Especially after this war.”</p><p>“Well of course I will. I’m your girlfriend, Charlie.” (Y/N) giggled airily, slightly confused at her love’s sudden seriousness.</p><p>“You need to be more than that,” Charlie shook his head again. “Let’s go to the courthouse, right now! Change our titles.” He laced his fingers through (Y/N)’s, tugging her towards the front door. </p><p>“I’m not following?” She glanced at Charlie, fumbling to put on his brown leather boots.</p><p>“You want to stand by my side forever, yeah?” (Y/N) nodded. “Let’s go get bloody married, then.” </p><p>“Married? Right now!?” (Y/N)’s eyes widened, shifting between both of her boyfriend’s own rapidly.</p><p>“Right now.” He nodded, only ever so slightly.</p><p>“Are you mad? Do you have a fever?” The back of her hand reached Charlie’s forehead. He pushed it away in jest, sitting upon the last few steps of the stairs.</p><p>“I’m not mad! What’s stopping us?” Charlie grinned, finally lacing up his boots successfully. </p><p>“For one, a lack of a proposal?” </p><p>“Alright, then,” Charlie moved from the stairs to his knee, grabbing (Y/N)’s hand. “Will you marry me?”</p><p>“Well of course, but—”</p><p>“Consider yourself proposed!” He laughed, the sound echoing throughout the cottage. “Put on some shoes, let’s go get married!”</p><p>“I’m hardly dressed for a wedding,” (Y/N) motioned to her pajamas, a   green top and light pink sleep shorts. “As a matter of fact, neither are you!”</p><p>“You look ravishing as always, flower,” He sprang to his feet. “Besides, you love the apron.” </p><p>“I do,” (Y/N) sighed, momentarily distracted. “This is all happening much quicker than I could’ve imagined.” She laughed, a hand running through her hair. </p><p>“But you’ve imagined it before, yeah? Let’s go and do it,” Charlie clasped his hands around hers, looking (Y/N) dead in the eyes. “You mean more to me than anything in this world. I don’t know what I would do if something were to happen to either of us and I didn’t make you an official Weasley.”</p><p>“If you died I could’ve married Fred or George,” (Y/N) chuckled, merely teasing. “But you’re right. I suppose tomorrow isn’t promised. Let’s get married.” The two share a kiss. Softer than their kitchen escapade earlier, somehow sweeter than the apples before. “But please give me five minutes to change.”</p><p>__<br/>
The trip to the courthouse was quick, thanks to their Apparition. Hardly any wait to fill out a marriage license, not many couples were getting married on a Monday afternoon. Charlie rapidly filled out his portion of the license, almost letting the ink flow directly from his heart into the quill. (Y/N) filled it out just as fast, freezing only at the place where she needed to sign. In a beat, she let her name hit the tip of the quill, tracing itself onto the paper.</p><p>
  <strong>(Y/N) Weasley</strong>
</p><p>“Alright you two, let’s make this quick,” said the judge. He was a short man, round in every sense of the word. “As much as I love doing these… ‘end-of-the-world’ weddings, I have some chocolate frogs to attend to.”</p><p>“Jim, we’ll repay you in plenty of chocolate frogs, I assure you,” Charlie laughed. “Thanks for doing this on such short notice.”</p><p>“In my few years of knowing you, Charlie, short notice is the normal amount of notice,” Jim chuckled heartily. “But I’ll take you up on those frogs.”</p><p>“As you should,” (Y/N) nodded. “Charlie may need a reminder, though.”</p><p>“Well, with a beautiful wife like you, Charlie won’t have much to worry about,” Jim smiled. “Alright. Stand together and listen to me…”</p><p>The judge began to speak, reading from a small booklet about the size of a deck of cards. The words flowed into the air, though neither the bride or groom cared to pay attention. Their focus was solely on one another. Charlie granted (Y/N) the five minutes she had requested before, allowing her to change into something more bridal. Close enough to it, anyway. An off-white dress, glittering with small pink roses, growing larger near the hem. She looked ethereal, the very definition of a bride.</p><p>
  <strong>Charlie’s bride.</strong>
</p><p>“…and I suppose the two of you have vows?” Jim huffed, glancing up from his book. “Or did you not get that far?”</p><p>“Well, I suppose we didn’t have time to write anything down,” Charlie motioned to his apron and chuckled. “But I reckon I could come up with something now.”</p><p>“I could too. I’ve drafted mine a few times before,” (Y/N) flushed, glancing down. “Only to help with writers block, of course.”</p><p>“I’ll start,” Charlie grinned, gently grabbing (Y/N)’s hands. “(Y/N). My gorgeous, courageous flower. I never thought, nor did I ever dream I could find someone as witty or as tenacious as yourself to love. Blimey, I hardly imagined loving anyone more than dragons if I’m being honest.” (Y/N) chuckled, rubbing her thumb across the back of Charlie’s hand. “Honestly, when I learned that you were best mates with my twin brothers, I thought perhaps you were a bit deranged. But I learned that of the three of you, you’re the one that carries their shared braincell.”</p><p>“Hey…” (Y/N) muttered, taken aback slightly.</p><p>“I’m only half joking, love,” Charlie beamed. “But, besides your amazing good looks, I love you for your heart and soul. I promise to always take care of you, to prepare your favorite tea when you’re cold. I promise to cuddle you when you’re sick, even when you say you don’t look cute. I’ll even promise to indulge your wildest fantasies, putting this apron on whenever you ask. Even if it’s the only thing I’m wearing,” Another chuckle. “I love you, (Y/N). I can’t wait to spend the rest of my days with you.”</p><p>(Y/N) could hardly keep the tears from falling. A gentle droplet rolled down her right cheek, hanging delicately on her chin. How could she ever top the sap that flew from his lips? Surely her drafts of her vows were written in a dream-like state, normally jesting to herself a reality that wouldn’t come to fruition until much later. Hardly could she imagine standing in the quaint shack—the reserve’s excuse of a courthouse—sharing these feelings with Charlie. But, she had to try.</p><p>“Charles Septimus Weasley,” (Y/N) croaked, barely able to recite his full name. He flinched at the mention of his title. “No amount of divination could’ve predicted I would end up becoming a Weasley. I admire the little things about you. Your beautiful brown eyes, warm as the morning sun, ready to accept me at any moment. The never ending list of scars and burns that litter your skin in different patterns, stories of your bravery and kindness,” Her thumb stroked against a seemingly simple scar on the edge of his finger, relaying her point. “Your dedication to your family is the strongest sense of truth that comes from you, Charlie. Hell, how many people would willingly break into a school to rescue a dragon, all to help their younger brother?”</p><p>“Not many.” Charlie boasted, puffing his chest slightly.</p><p>“Your sense of humility is solid too,” (Y/N) quipped, smirking lightly. “I promise to always be your shoulder to cry on, especially when the dragons ignore you more than usual. I promise to never let you fall too deeply asleep on the couch, always welcoming you back to our bed, even if your feet are colder than the Dementor’s breath,” Another chuckle. “But, above all, I promise to love you, Charles Weasley. I’m dedicating my life to stand by you, through this war and beyond. I love you.”</p><p>It was Charlie’s turn to weep. How long had he been crying? Surely (Y/N) crying had been the stepping stone to get to his current emotional state. A sniffle was heard between them, causing the couple to whip their heads towards the noise.</p><p>“In all my years,” Jim sneezed, filling his handkerchief with snot. “I have never seen more beautiful vows. Normally it’s the same, rushed shtick. But you two,” he sneezed again. “You two are perfectly in love and I just—”</p><p>“Jim…” Charlie started.</p><p>“Let me do my job, Charlie!” Jim cautioned, holding a single finger up. “Now, the answers seem obvious, but for legality reasons I need you to answer after me,” Charlie’s ears perked up. “Do you, Charles Septimus Weasley take (Y/N) to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and—”</p><p>“I do,” Charlie professed, eyes not leaving (Y/N)’s for a second. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have said all that sap before, no?”</p><p>“Right,” Jim scoffed, a bit annoyed. He turned to (Y/N). “Do you, (Y/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N) take Charlie to be your—”</p><p>“I do!” (Y/N) chanted, too eager to allow the judge to continue.</p><p>“Where was that sense of urgency when reciting your vows?” Jim mumbled, flipping through his book. “Seriously, the one part I get to do…” He took a deep breath. “Well, by the power vested in me by the Wizarding Council, I now pronounce you man and wife. You can, uh, kiss the bride.”</p><p>Charlie wasted no time kissing his blushing bride. It was the moment he had dreamed about since laying eyes on (Y/N) in that coffee shop only a few years prior. The promises of their love were overflowing between the two in their shared moment of pure bliss. Never had a kiss felt like this, like a growing spark begging for release. Neither of the newlyweds wanted to part, remove themselves from this moment.</p><p>“Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,” a woman sang, momentarily stunning the couple out of their bliss. “Congratulations.”</p><p>“Ah,” Charlie faltered, face surely shining with the brilliance of roses. “Thank you, Maureen, for being a witness on such short notice.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem,” She cooed, waving her hand. “I’m honored you thought of me, Weasley. I’m also glad my lunch break lined up for your happy day,” She laughed. “When the two of you have an official ceremony, make sure to keep Lauren and I on your list, yeah?” Maureen clicked, quickly signing the marriage certificate before exiting the small courtroom.</p><p>The certificate was handed to the receptionist, who didn’t seem jaded by the quick marriage that had taken place moments prior. She smiled up at the couple. “I’ve seen plenty of weddings here, but you two,” She paused. “You two give me hope in these dark days.”</p><p>“Thank you,” (Y/N) stammered, touched by the stranger’s words. “Thank you, to both of you,” She motioned to Jim. “I assure your payment in chocolate frogs will be arranged promptly.”</p><p>“A woman of her word,” Jim cackled. “Shame she’s taken.”</p><p>“Taken she is.” Charlie responded, placing a gentle kiss to his wife’s knuckles, his fingers still interwoven with hers.</p><p>__<br/>
The couple decided to take the long way home, enjoying the purple sunset that blanketed the valley. In almost no time at all, before the sun dipped beneath the earth, the newlyweds entered their cottage. The aroma of pie not yet left the quaint building.</p><p>“Shoot,” Charlie mumbled. “I was supposed to carry you across the threshold!”</p><p>“It’s fine, Charlie,” His wife laughed. “We’ve been going against tradition anyway. What’s one less thing?”</p><p>“I just want to make our wedding day memorable, flower,” Charlie stroked (Y/N)’s hair. “But I suppose I could just carry you to our bed?”</p><p>“Oh?” She cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“We have to consummate it at some point.” Charlie grinned, eyes slanted down towards his wife.</p><p>“I’ll take you up on that, my husband,” The new title rolling off her tongue almost mockingly. “But we should have some of your pie first, no?”</p><p>“I suppose so,” He hummed. “We should have a proper dinner, I wouldn’t want to spoil dessert.” Charlie’s hands trailed down to (Y/N)’s sides, quickly grabbing a handful of her backside.</p><p>“Charlie!” (Y/N) gasped, watching her husband retrieve the pie from the windowsill, acting as if nothing had happened. Before he could shut the window, an owl flew through the crack, landing on the counter.</p><p>“This doesn’t look like a letter from The Order…” said Charlie, grabbing the purple envelope from the owl’s beak. In an instant, the owl flew off, back to where it had come from.</p><p>“What does it say?” (Y/N) asked, drawing closer to the counter, curiosity growing stronger.</p><p>“It’s a wedding invitation. For my brother, Bill,” Charlie laughed, continuing to read. “Blimey! Set for the first of August!” </p><p>“I guess this war is causing everyone to jump the gun and get married, huh?” (Y/N) smiled.</p><p>“At least we did it before Bill,” Charlie mirrored the grin. “That’s something I can hang over his head until the day I die.” He lifted (Y/N) up onto the counter, sealing her lips with his.</p><p>“But,” (Y/N) fought the kiss. “The pie?”</p><p>“Consider my appetite spoiled,” Charlie mumbled against her lips. He sucked lightly on her bottom lip before continuing. “I’ve decided that I want dessert first.”</p><p>“Charlie…” (Y/N) moaned, deepening the kiss, hands pulling at Charlie’s hair tie, letting his unruly locks fall into her fingers. She tugged lightly.</p><p>“(Y/N),” Charlie groaned, enjoying the sensation. “We should move this to the bedroom. Have to tire you out for a good night’s rest if we’re to travel to France tomorrow.”</p><p>“France?” (Y/N) panted, pulling away slightly.</p><p>“For The Order recruitment.”</p><p>“But I thought you said—”  </p><p>“—and I was stupid for saying anything of the sort,” Charlie agreed, placing hot kisses down her neck. “You had said so yourself, my family is apart of something great,” More kisses. “You’re part of that family now, yeah?”</p><p>(Y/N)’s eyes glistened with tears, threatening to fall. She shook her head, determined to not cry any more that evening. She held her breath, a realization struck her. “My stars! Your family!”</p><p>“Not exactly a good way to keep the mood going, love…” Charlie continued, working his way across her collar.   </p><p>“What are we going to tell your family?” (Y/N) gasped. “My family! They hardly know we’re living together, let alone eloped!”</p><p>“That’s the excitement of eloping, isn’t it? Not telling our families?” Charlie paused his ministrations, looking at his wife. “But I suppose our families didn’t know about our relationship until a few months in anyway, what’s the harm in keeping this our little secret for a bit?”</p><p>“I suppose…” (Y/N) trailed, recalling the passionate feelings their past secrecy had given them. “I suppose it could be a bit of cheeky fun.”</p><p>“Now you’re getting it,” Charlie beamed, planting a wet kiss to (Y/N)’s lips, lingering for a moment longer. “Come on, indulge your husband.”</p><p>“I just might,” (Y/N) wrapped her arms around Charlie’s neck, allowing him to pick her up like he had previously lamented about missing out on. Bridal style. “My dear husband…” Her voice fell to a whisper, leaning in to sing sweet nothings only Charlie could hear.</p><p>
  <em>“Keep the apron on.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tumblr: lupinlongbottom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home for the Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Home for the holidays! Finally, after the end of a bitter war, the Weasleys have some much needed family time to catch up on. The holidays are the perfect time to celebrate family, no? Charlie and (Y/N) seem to agree.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Burrow was fluttering with delight, the holidays had been finally sworn in with the arrival of the entire Weasley clan. How long had it been since most of the redheaded family sat under one roof, let alone one table? With everyone’s various lines of work and hectic schedules, it was a surprise and a holiday miracle even half of them had shown up.</p><p>Bill was enchanting the younger children with vast stories of his work as a curse-breaker (with a little exaggeration, of course). Molly and Arthur were bickering about him bringing yet another Muggle artifact home for the holidays. And Charlie? He sat quietly at the end of the table, humming along to Celestina Warbeck’s newest album, gingerly holding (Y/N)’s hand with delight.</p><p>Nothing had changed, not really, not ever.</p><p>“How do you know all of the words already? She just released these songs like, two days ago?” (Y/N) chuckled, taking a small sip of the hot beverage in front of her.</p><p>“I have a perfect memory,” Charlie mused, rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of her hand. “Or, did you forget?”</p><p>“I suppose I did, Mr. Weasley.” (Y/N) grinned, eyes flitting across the various freckles under his brown eyes.</p><p>“Such a shame, you really ought to know better, Mrs. Weasley.” A soft peck danced across their lips.</p><p>Ah. So something had changed.</p><p>“Ew.” Fred spat, eyeing his older brother down from across the table.</p><p>“Double ew,” George retorted. “Get a room.”</p><p>“They’re married, you gits,” said Ginny, bumping Fred in the arm. “Let them be.”</p><p>“She’s my best friend!” groaned Fred.</p><p>“Wow,” muttered George, a hand rising to his chest. “After all we’ve been through, Freddie? I’m gutted.”</p><p>(Y/N) chuckled quietly at the twins, now not-so-playfully fighting each other across the table. “They’ll never grow up, will they?” Whilst the twins began their fight to the death via dull forks, the newlywed couple pulled away from one another for the first time in hours.</p><p>“No, I reckon not,” Charlie hummed, rising from his seat. “If they’re going to continue on like this, I might as well pour myself a glass of firewhisky. Did you want one, love?”</p><p>Silently, (Y/N) shook her head, allowing Charlie to flee the scene for a few moments. The album had finally reached the end of the track, resulting in Molly starting it right back up. Ron and Ginny groaned gaudily, as this had been the fifth time she had done so this evening. The two shut right up after Bill had sent them both a quick and sharp glance.</p><p>“I must say,” Molly began. “I never imagined the lot of us sitting around one table again,” The war had reached its climatic end only a few months prior, wounds starting to finally heal. “I’m truly blessed to have almost my entire family together for the holidays—”</p><p>“—minus Perce, Fleur and Harry, of course!” George piped up.</p><p>“Right,” Molly cleared her throat. “As I said, almost the entire family.”</p><p>“Fleur sends her regards, truly. But with the condition her mother is in right now, she needed to be home,” Bill responded, again apologizing for his wife’s lack of attendance. “And Percy and Harry will be joining us in the coming days, no?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ron nodded, leaving the absence of his brother and best friend at that. “Harry’s got some errands to run, or whatever. I reckon he’s out buying gifts even when we asked him not to.” Ron chuckled.</p><p>“Well, regardless of who isn’t here, we still have a large family. A growing family at that!” Arthur rejoiced, causing (Y/N)’s face to drop slightly. “It’s (Y/N)’s first holidays as an official Weasley!”</p><p>(Y/N) felt her face flush. A sigh of relief. “Oh Arthur, that’s hardly anything to celebrate…”</p><p>“Hogwash,” Charlie retorted, returning with his promised firewhisky, and a glass of water for (Y/N). “You can’t escape now, you’re sorta in it for life, yeah?”</p><p>“I feel like it’s already been a lifetime, love.” She chuckled. “Besides, just because we signed some stupid paper and wear these rings—”</p><p>“—wonderfully selected by your adoring husband.” Charlie mused, wriggling his left hand. The cool silver shone off his hand, a matching band with (Y/N)’s delicate ring.  </p><p>“You know what I mean, Charles.” snickered (Y/N). “I mean, I’ve practically been a Weasley since second year!”</p><p>“It’s true,” George paused, setting his fork down. “I mean, we would’ve married her first but—”</p><p>“—we were too busy being repulsed by the thought!” Fred finished, poking his tongue out slightly.</p><p>(Y/N) returned the gesture.</p><p>“You lot will never grow up,” said Molly, shaking her head. “Whatever the case, I’m truly blessed to have another daughter.” </p><p>“Mum, just remember to think about the daughter you’ve always had, yeah?” Ginny laughed, causing the entire table to join in.</p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>Hours passed, with it, a final read through of (Y/N)’s latest project. The sequel to The Distracted Dragon. While she had intended to finish the novel earlier, something larger than herself had erupted in their little world that needed attending to. The various fans of the first story were surely gutted, but to be completely fair to all involved, a war seemed like a pretty eminent reason to move the newest addition on the back burner.</p><p>“So you’re telling me… Bancroft gets a girlfriend?” Ron asks, looking to (Y/N) for an answer. She hesitantly gave a nod. “That’s the moral of the story? Get yourself a girlfriend and all your problems will be solved?”</p><p>“No,” Fred sniffed, moved by the book. “Ronnie, the moral is that sometimes we need help from another person to grow and accept our past!” With a loud honk into a tissue, he continued to weep.</p><p>“Nah, I still think that Harriet solved his problems.” Ron shrugged, popping a crisp into his mouth.</p><p>As Fred began to argue with Ron louder, chiming in about Hermione, Charlie gave (Y/N) a simple nod, aiming upwards towards the stairs. She got the hint quickly and excused herself.</p><p>“Tired of it yet?” asked Charlie, grabbing (Y/N)’s hand gingerly as they walked up the stairs towards his room. Bill had offered to stay in the twins room while (Y/N) was here, letting the newlyweds to have a space to themselves.</p><p>“No, not yet,” replied (Y/N). “Though,” She opened the door. “I’m rather pleased at how keenly Fred took to the book.”</p><p>“Ah,” He sat on the bed, waving his wand to shut the door once more. “He’s a bit of a romantic, no?”</p><p>“Fred? A romantic?” She laughed, pulling on her pajamas. A simple purple nightie, just touching the tops of her knees. “As if. He’s just… more in tune with the details I reckon.”</p><p>“Details… sure. Whatever you say, flower.” Charlie began to pull his socks off, eyeing his wife up and down. “You know… I bet the entire lot downstairs is going to be busy for a while.”</p><p>“Oh?” (Y/N) mused, flicking the lights off. “Busy, you say?”</p><p>Charlie nodded. “With Ron and Fred’s arguing, they sure drown out the sound, no?” He wriggled his eyebrows, climbing under the quilt next to his wife. A gentle hand caressed her thigh lightly.</p><p>“Charlie,” (Y/N) sighed, almost annoyed. “As lovely as the thought is,” He began peppering kisses to her neck, slowly down to her collarbone. “We shouldn’t.”</p><p>“Love,” more kisses. “It’s not like we’ve never fooled around up here before,” said Charlie, leaving a suckling mark below (Y/N)’s ear. “You love the risk.”</p><p>(Y/N) gently pushes Charlie away. “You’ve had too much firewhisky,” said (Y/N), pecking her husband once on the lips. “And I’m not feeling up for it.”</p><p>“Flower, I barely had any firewhisky,” he laughed. “Not nearly as much as you drink, well, normally anyhow,” a puzzled look adorned his freckled face. “Why didn’t you drink tonight? It’s Christmas Eve!”</p><p>“Are you saying I need to drink to have a good time?” (Y/N) accused, only half offended.</p><p>“Of course not! But you do find any and all reasons to have a nice drink at gatherings like these, it’s odd, s’all,” He shrugged. “I mean, it’s a holiday! With the family. Our family. What better time to drink?”</p><p>“I didn’t feel like it.” (Y/N) mumbled, flopping down under the covers, turning away from her husband.</p><p>“I sense that you’re lying, love.” Charlie said, rubbing her arm gently. “You’re my wife…” mewled Charlie, hanging onto the last word longer than usual. “I’m keen to noticing these things.”  </p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Indeed,” he quipped. “You have a rather easy tell, too.” Charlie gave a quick side glance in (Y/N)’s direction, smirking. “You tend to push your hair behind your ears, bite your lip and flick your eyes ever so slightly.”</p><p>“I do that all the time.” mumbled (Y/N).</p><p>“Does that mean? No…” Charlie gasped. “Could you’ve been lying to me the whole time I’ve known you?”</p><p>“Charlie…” (Y/N) groaned.  </p><p>“Okay, fine,” He laughed. “But you’ve been acting off these last couple of weeks. Not drinking, barely getting any sleep—”  </p><p>“—which I’m trying to do right now, thank you!” (Y/N) quipped, pulling the covers higher.</p><p>“Your mood has been real shit lately too. One moment you’re all smiles, the next you want to send me to the dog house just for looking at you.” Charlie sighed. “And I know it’s not,” his voice lowered to a whisper. “‘that time of the month’ yet, because it was last week, right?”</p><p>“No, and stop talking about my period like you’re afraid to say it.”</p><p>“Huh… It’s normally around the third week of the month, no?” He mumbled. With a gentle shake of his head, he continued. “Flower, all I’m trying to say is that even when you went to the doctor, they didn’t diagnose you with anything, right? I’m just worried something is wrong with you, (Y/N)”</p><p>“Nothing is wrong with me, Charlie.”</p><p>“Nothing? You run to the loo to empty your lunch like it’s your job,” He laughed. “I’ve never seen you like this. It’s almost as if—”</p><p>He stopped.</p><p>“Charlie?” (Y/N) turned around to check on her husband. Charlie just sat, staring forward. “Honey?” </p><p>“(Y/N),” He continued to stare forward. “Are you…?”</p><p>“Darling,” She sat up, gingerly grabbing his hands. “Look at me.” </p><p>Charlie’s eyes were brimming with tears, begging to be let go.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you tomorrow, a Christmas present,” (Y/N)’s eyes were swimming with matching tears. “But I guess one present early couldn’t hurt, no?” </p><p>His eyes flicked back and forth from his wife’s, waiting for any sign of an answer. (Y/N) nodded her head slightly, fighting back the tears. Charlie wrapped his arms around his wife, hugging her tightly, afraid to let her go. “You’re kidding!” A flurry of kisses brimmed (Y/N)’s head, forming a crown upon her temple. “Love! This is a great—no—the best gift you could’ve given me”</p><p>“You’re excited?” asked (Y/N), giggling in her husband’s embrace.</p><p>“Of course I’m excited,” Charlie pulled away slightly, meeting his brown eyes with (Y/N)’s, darting between the two rapidly. “A baby. Our baby.”</p><p>In an instant, their lips met. Softly at first, crescendoing slowly into an intensity as bright as the stars above, burning hot at the sight. The moment was broken only by the parting for air, quickly returning to the fire before. Was it the thrill of their family below? Or the joy of the family growing between the two? Perhaps it was a bit of both.</p><p>“How long?” asked Charlie, rubbing (Y/N)’s upper arm gently. “I mean, how far along are you?”</p><p>“Remember that Quidditch match your friend Andre invited us to?” (Y/N) giggled.</p><p>“I don’t remember much of the match,” Charlie said, scratching his head. “Come to think of it, you pulled me into an empty stall and we—” His cheeks flushed, burning up to the tips of his ears. “Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah,” (Y/N) laughed, brushing Charlie’s hair out of his eyes. “Andre’s team won in the end, by the way.” Another laugh.</p><p>“Well, I suppose we both scored,” Charlie joined in the laughter. “But that was about two months ago, no?”</p><p>“Something like that. I found out last week at the doctor’s office,” said (Y/N). “It was the hardest thing to keep from you! I was so scared that—”    </p><p>“—that I’d be upset?”</p><p>“Something of that sort, yeah,” (Y/N) mumbled. “Of course I was being a real idiot about the whole thing, I realized that the second you figured it out.” </p><p>“Love, I come from a family of nine,” Charlie held his breath. “Now, that’s not to say I want to rival my parents in the baby-making contest, but I’ve always wanted a little piece of that happiness. Especially with you.” </p><p>“Charlie if you keep saying shit like that I’m going to cry,” (Y/N) warned, choking back tears, a common theme in the past few minutes. “I can’t believe I was even remotely worried.”</p><p>“What was there to be worried about?” Charlie asked, stroking (Y/N)’s hair, fingers twisting the ends lightly.  </p><p>“I’m not sure. We just got married a little over a year ago, after a bloody war had started no less—”</p><p>“—to be fair, we got married during the war.”</p><p>“I suppose we technically eloped before the war was over.” (Y/N) mumbled, tracing her hand up Charlie’s chest, resting gently.</p><p>“We also got married before Bill,” Charlie laughed. “Not an important detail, but one that I like to rub in his face.”</p><p>“Besides your points,” (Y/N) rolled her eyes. “We’re newlyweds! We’re young! I mean, we never even really had the whole ‘baby’ talk before. I was worried we weren’t ready, hardly after a war,” (Y/N) gulped. “I was worried you’d be scared.”</p><p>“Love, of course I’m scared. Babies are terrifying,” said Charlie. “With their little hands and tiny feet.” He feigned a grimace, clearly joking. “But you’re right. We are young, but that just means more years of being a family, no?” </p><p>“I guess…”</p><p>“Now, you’re also right about the ‘baby’ talk. We haven’t really talked about it,” Charlie looked down at (Y/N). “Let’s have it now.”</p><p>“I think it’s a little late for that.” (Y/N) giggled.</p><p>“Do you ever want to have kids?” Charlie asked, ignoring his wife’s growing laughter.</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Do you ever want to have a child together?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Then that’s all that matters, right?” Charlie said, his brown eyes meeting (Y/N)’s. “Who cares if it’s a little before we might have planned? I know that we’re going to love the shit out of our child.”</p><p>“I know you’re right,” (Y/N) mumbled. “But you don’t have any worries about all of this?”  </p><p>“Only one,” said Charlie. “I mean, if it’s not a boy to take on the Weasley name, I may consider a divorce.” Charlie hummed, smirking lightly. </p><p>“Charlie!” (Y/N) slapped his chest rather firmly, eliciting a slight groan from the redhead. “If you keep joking like that, I may consider divorce first.”</p><p>“Flower, you know I could never divorce you,” Charlie laughed, placing a kiss to his wife’s temple. “Besides, with the amount of brothers I have, the Weasley name is rather safe I reckon,” Another kiss to her temple. “Come on, let’s get some sleep.” It took only a few fleeting kisses, happy murmurs and mumblings before the couple finally retired for the night.  </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Well, look at the lovebirds!” George sang from the kitchen table, setting his coffee mug down, eyeing up (Y/N) and Charlie descending from the stairs. “Unusually well rested. Obviously not taking advantage of their own room I see.”</p><p>“George,” said Molly, sternly shooting a glance at her son. “Happy Christmas you two.”</p><p>“Happy Christmas, mum,” said Charlie, placing a peck to his mother’s cheek. “Happy Christmas George.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Christmas or whatever,” George sipped from his mug. “You lot slept in a bit, the rest of the family is outside. You know, completing a family tradition and whatnot. So disgraceful.”</p><p>“Ah, but the real disgrace, George, is the fact you also are missing out on the snow angels,” (Y/N) chirped, grabbing a plate of hot breakfast from Molly. “Besides, everyone’s coming in for breakfast soon anyway. No one can resist Molly’s cooking.”</p><p>“Oh (Y/N), you humor me,” Molly laughed, opening the window. “Breakfast!” She called out to the rest of her family. One by one, the clan filed into the kitchen, sitting in their respective seats.</p><p>“Mum, you outdid yourself again! This food looks delicious.” Bill said, piling a load of eggs onto his plate. He handed the skillet over in Ginny’s direction, eliciting a scowl to the yellow mush beneath her nose.</p><p>“Kiss-up.” Ginny mumbled, immediately passing the cooked eggs over to Ron.</p><p>The rest of the family began eating, enjoying a rare moment of silence in the Burrow. Only sounds of scraping forks and the occasional burp echoed through the walls. Fred and George were the first to finish their plate, diving into another round of home cooking immediately after. Charlie and (Y/N) sat together, gently hold each other’s hands while they ate, Charlie sitting at the end.</p><p>“While you’re all sitting down, I suppose now’s the best time for your gifts!” said Molly, cleaning up the table. She quickly exited the kitchen only to reappear with a rather large bag. “Careful not to get any muck on them, I don’t want to do any washing today.” With a flick of her wand, the colorful stack of wool dispersed evenly among the family, a jumper settling in everyone’s lap.</p><p>“Jumpers? Oh boy, what a surprise!” George laughed.</p><p>“Really shocked our socks off, mum!” Fred added, unfurling his pile of purple.</p><p>“Oh hush,” Molly smirked. “Just go put them on and humor your mother, would you? You seem to find every other opportunity to do so.”</p><p>The twins groaned and pulled the fabric over their heads, both of the violet jumpers were adorned with their store’s logo on the front. Bill’s had a niffler, Ron’s had a Chudley Cannons print, Ginny’s had two crossing brooms and Charlie’s had (not surprising anyone) a large white dragon.</p><p>“What about yours, love?” said Charlie, elbowing (Y/N) slightly, the light blue wool rubbing against her arm. She turned to face him, the green jumper was decorated with a book and quill, the cover oddly resembling her first book. “Wow! That looks amazing!” He exclaimed. “Mum, how do you keep making these year after year?”</p><p>“With patience and a whole lot of love.” Molly smiled.</p><p>“Her enchanted knitting needles help too,” Arthur added, brushing biscuit crumbs off his new maroon sweater, ignoring the icy glare from his wife. “Besides, it’s a tradition.”</p><p>“A tradition getting harder every year,” Molly sighed. “Thankfully none of you are getting married any time soon, no need to worry about adding any other jumpers to my long list!” She laughed.</p><p>“Besides for next year, of course.” said Charlie offhandedly. (Y/N) froze.</p><p>“Next year? What’s next year?” Bill asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t reckon Fred or George are going to meet anyone by next Christmas.” said Ron.</p><p>“Hey!” The twins exclaimed.</p><p>“Well…” Charlie looked up, all eyes were on him. A quick glance was given to (Y/N), who shared an equally pale face as him. He shrugged, raising his eyebrows. “You never know when people can meet each other, no? I mean, (Y/N) and I met in a coffee shop of all places!”</p><p>“Charlie…” (Y/N) began.</p><p>“Hell, we even eloped! Do you know how easy it is to do that?” Charlie continued, nervously bumbling longer sentences. “We got married in like, an hour once we set our sights on it!” He chuckled loudly, trying to drown the attention away from his sweat.  </p><p>(Y/N) stood up, placing a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “Before Charlie continues to blabber like a right idiot,” she said, shutting her husband up successfully. He sighed loudly. “I’m pregnant.” The entire table sat in stunned silence.</p><p>“That’s amazing!” Fred shouted, breaking the silence, jumping from his seat. “My best friend is having a baby!” He wrapped (Y/N) in a large hug, gripping her tightly.  </p><p>“Again, am I chopped liver?” George laughed, running over to join the hug. “A baby! Promise that you’ll name him George! Or Fred. Not terribly picky on that.”</p><p>“Boys! You shouldn’t hug (Y/N) that hard,” said Arthur. The twins loosened their grip slightly. “Congratulations you two,” He glanced between the happy couple. “Children are a blessing.”</p><p>“Is that why you had seven of them?” Ron asked, getting slapped on the shoulder by his mother.</p><p>“Oh (Y/N),” Molly cooed, fighting back her tears. “My first grandchild! We couldn’t be more thrilled for you!” She ran over to Charlie, embracing him in the warmest bearhug she could’ve mustered. “I can’t wait to start knitting their jumper! It’ll be so tiny I won’t mind the extra on the list.”        </p><p>“How long have you been keeping that secret, Charlie?” Bill asked, smiling at his brother, amused at the kisses their mother was placing on Charlie’s cheek.</p><p>“He’s barely known a day,” (Y/N) frowned in Charlie’s direction. He smiled sheepishly. “I’ve only known for a week. It’s still early, but we’re excited.”</p><p>“I hope it’s a girl,” Ginny added. “That way we’d finally be on our way to have a boys versus girls Weasley quidditch match!” </p><p>“With my quidditch skills and (Y/N)’s creative mind? I’m sure they’d be an amazing quidditch player!” Charlie bubbled in delight. “Though, how young would be too young to get them on a broom?” </p><p>“Charlie! We’re not putting our baby on a broom!” (Y/N) scolded. “Besides, they could easily get my quidditch skills.” </p><p>“But you don’t have any quidditch skills?” Fred said, cocking his head.</p><p>“You can hardly keep yourself up on a broom!” George added.</p><p>“Exactly,” (Y/N) hummed, sitting down, a hand resting on her barely existing bump. “I say we stop hypothesizing and projecting onto the baby. Whatever they choose to be and do will be great…” (Y/N) sighed. “Because Charlie and I are the best, so our baby is going to be the best baby ever.”</p><p>“Nailed it, darling.” said Charlie, high-fiving his wife.</p><p>“You two really deserve each other.” Ron groaned.</p><p>“We do,” Charlie hummed, beaming down to his wife. “We really do.”</p><p>With the big news out of the way, the Weasley’s enjoyed the rest of their holiday morning, welcoming Percy and Harry home later in the afternoon. Once the two were caught up on gifts and laughter, the family had finally found peace in their holiday. No more big secrets, no more stressing about keeping said secrets. Just a relaxing and calming holiday before the whirlwind of parenthood whisked Charlie and (Y/N) up into a tizzy. But they were ready.</p><p>They’re Weasleys, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tumblr: lupinlongbottom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lunch with Mum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What could make Charlie’s life more full? He already had a wife he adored, a job he loved and a child who loved him more than the moon and stars. Lunch with his mum isn’t the first idea on his list, that’s for sure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Charles Septimus Weasley!”</p><p>The name echoed through the quaint cottage, volume boasting only what could be rivaled to a howler. Charlie had been anticipating a screech like that all day, quietly enjoying a pot of tea, reading the latest issue of the Quibbler before his wife awoke.</p><p>“Yes my flower?” Charlie hummed, eyes not leaving his magazine. The latest headlining story involved a sighting of a new type of mini-dragon, one with invisible wings. They were <em> not lizards </em>, a fact Charlie was sure of.</p><p>“I just received an owl,” (Y/N) pointed, hopping down the oak stairs as if it were nothing. “From your brother,” she crossed her arms.</p><p>“You’re going to have to be more specific, love. Got quite a few of those,” he took a sip of tea.</p><p>“From Bill, the brother who was watching your daughter last night?”</p><p>“Oh love, I can’t remember much from last night. Maybe you can jog my memory?” His eyes peeked over the magazine, eyeing his wife up and down. </p><p>“Cheeky,” (Y/N) replied cooly, feeling a slight heat rise to her cheeks. “He said that Kayda had a wonderful time with her cousins, but when it came time to get ready for bed, she didn’t have any pajamas.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“You know what she had, though?”</p><p>“Not exactly,” he shrugged, flipping the page. “I let her pack her own overnight bag.”</p><p>“Did you double check it before you dropped her off?” (Y/N) crossed her arms, all her weight shifting to one side. “You know, considering she’s five?”</p><p>“I trust my daughter,” Charlie said, finally setting the magazine down, looking his wife in the eye. “But, to answer your question, it just might have slipped my mind.”</p><p>“Funny,” (Y/N) moved over to the table, standing directly over Charlie. “You know, last night, I was wondering why I couldn’t find that little red thing you like,” (Y/N) hummed, tapping her chin. “But Bill made it abundantly clear that Kayda had a very similar ‘night gown’ to wear.”</p><p>It took Charlie every ounce of his being to not laugh out loud. “And? You wore the black thing I like even better,” he grinned, pulling his wife onto his lap. “I’m sure Bill was mortified.”</p><p>“Charlie, I’m mortified! I don’t need your brother knowing what sorts of intimates I own!” (Y/N) allowed her head to fall into her hands. Charlie wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her temple.</p><p>“Flower,” another kiss. “He know’s we fuck. He babysat the evidence last night.”</p><p>“Charlie!” (Y/N) slapped his arm, trying to escape her husband’s grip. He tightened his hold. “I’m serious. We have lunch with your mum today! How am I supposed to look anyone in the eye?”  </p><p>“Then don’t,” Charlie shrugged, swaying side to side, resting his head on (Y/N)’s shoulder. “Try avoiding your best mates once Bill tells ‘em after he drops Kay off,” Charlie laughed, pressing a kiss to his wife’s neck.</p><p>“No,” (Y/N) practically sighed. “Fred and George aren’t going to let me hear the end of it,” Charlie pressed another kiss to her neck, this time sucking lightly on her pulse. “Charlie, we shouldn’t…”</p><p>“Funny,” Charlie said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. “You didn’t say that last night. Got out all the candles, busted out the turntable—”</p><p>“—we have to leave for The Burrow soon,” she sighed again, leaning into Charlie’s peppering kisses. “I barely have enough time to get ready as it is!”</p><p>“Come on, love. You look even more radiant than the day I met you,” He pressed a kiss to her lips, soft and sweet. “We can be quick, considering we took our time last night,” another kiss. “Think of it as an encore presentation.”</p><p>(Y/N) laughed, finally releasing herself from her husband’s grip, headed towards the stairs. Charlie focused all too intently as she walked away. “Well?” (Y/N) stood at the end of the stairs, hand on her hip. “You coming?”</p><p>__<br/>Charlie and (Y/N) arrived to their planned lunch on time. It only took a quick use of their floo and a careful once over of their appearances to make it to Molly and Arthur’s.</p><p>“Charlie! (Y/N)!” Molly exclaimed, practically rushing over to the fireplace to greet her children. With two wet smooches, (Y/N) and Charlie entered the living room. “Oh, Kayda is going to be thrilled that you’ve made it,” Molly said, rubbing Charlie’s cheek. “Sorry, sweetie. Floo powder.”</p><p>“Mum…” he hissed, swatting her hand away. “Where is everyone?” Charlie noted, taking a longer look at the living room and kitchen. </p><p>“They’re out playing quidditch, dear,” Molly answered, nodding her head to the back door. “Ginny made time in her busy schedule to be here, so Fred and George have been testing their little sister’s skills.”</p><p>“Sounds about right,” (Y/N) laughed, putting a dish on the kitchen table. “Do you have room for a cake, Molly? Charlie and I made one last night,” (Y/N) laughed. “Well, Charlie did most of it, but I added the hundreds and thousands.”</p><p>“I’m sure with the lot outside working as hard as they are, they’ll appreciate the treat, it won’t go to waste,” Molly smiled, setting the table. “I think the twins were trying to get little Kay up on a broom, might need her mum’s eye on that.”</p><p>(Y/N) groaned. “Peachy. Thanks for the heads up, Molly.”</p><p>“(Y/N), hear me out,” Charlie approached, blocking (Y/N) from opening the door to the backyard. “If they let her fall off you take Fred and I’ll take George.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>The couple walked out to the makeshift quidditch pitch, hand in hand. Only two redheads could be seen flying in the sky, relief leaving their bodies with a deep exhale. </p><p>“Mummy!” A little redhead exclaimed, her chocolate brown eyes meeting (Y/N)’s. She struggled out of Ginny’s lap to run over to her mother, barreling faster than a snitch. Her little arms wrapped tightly around (Y/N)’s legs. “You’re here!”</p><p>“I am!” (Y/N) giggled, pulling her daughter up into her arms, kissing her forehead. The softness of her red bangs tickled (Y/N)’s nose.</p><p>“Daddy made it too, you know,” Charlie mumbled, fighting back a grin. He pulled his family in for a short hug, enjoying the warmth.</p><p>“Hi daddy,” Kayda said, waving to her father lightly, her hand moving in small circles.</p><p>“Glad to see you two made it safe,” Ginny laughed, walking over to her brother and his wife. “You just missed Bill.”</p><p>“He’s not staying for lunch?” (Y/N) asked. Ginny shook her head. “Amazing,” (Y/N) sighed, setting her daughter down. “He didn’t… share anything about their night last night, did they?”</p><p>“No, nothing out of the ordinary,” Ginny hummed, fingers running through her pixie cut. “But Kayda couldn’t stop talking about the dinner that Auntie Phlegm made.”</p><p>Kayda’s eyes lit up, a lightning bolt of remembrance hitting her face. “Oh! Mum! Aunt Phlegm made this yummy—”</p><p>“Kayda, her name is Aunt Fleur, not Phlegm,” (Y/N) looked at Ginny, who was wearing a proud grin, pride boasting from her chest. “What did Fleur make you?”</p><p>“Sorry mum,” Kayda sighed. “Aunt Fleur made dinner with all vegetables! She cut them really, really thin and called it rat-a-patoolie!” </p><p>“Rat-a-patoolie?” Charlie asked.</p><p>“You ate vegetables?” (Y/N) asked.</p><p>“They were really good, better than your veggies, mum!” Kayda smiled, hands on her hips. “Did you see that I dressed myself?”</p><p>“I did,” (Y/N) smiled, noting the bright purple overalls atop of a lime green jumper, not a pair of matching socks in sight. “I heard dad let you pack your clothes.”</p><p>“We heard that too,” Fred said, leaning down from his broom, now hovering over his family.</p><p>“Bill told us all about it,” George winked, hovering a few meters away from Fred, spinning upside down. “Say, Kay, how were your pajamas?”</p><p>“Red!” Kayda exclaimed, jumping lightly.</p><p>“Don’t worry, (Y/N), Uncle Billy made sure that she wore something else,” Fred cooed. “Mummy’s ‘fun clothes’ are folded neatly away.”</p><p>“You both have seven seconds to fly away,” (Y/N) said, pulling her wand out of her sleeve. “Before I do something I regret.”</p><p>“I’d listen to her, blokes,” Charlie laughed. “She nearly had my head this morning.”</p><p>“Bet she had more than your head this morning,” George smiled, high fiving Fred. The two laughed in the air, circling menacingly.</p><p>“Charlie, Ginny, take Kayda inside,” (Y/N) pushed up her sleeves. Charlie nodded and swooped his daughter right up.</p><p>“What’re you going to do from down there?” Fred chided, flying higher on his broom. “Last I checked, little (Y/N) isn’t good in the air.”</p><p>“Yeah, as long as we’re up here,” George laughed, holding his arms out. “We’re untouchable!”</p><p>(Y/N) stood for a moment. This was true, she was never good on a broom, practically cursed the second she sat upon it. It had been years since she tried again.</p><p>“Mum’s going to kill you!” Kayda shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. “You’re just scaredy-cats! Come down and fight her like boys!”</p><p>“Kayda,” (Y/N) scoffed. “I would never kill your uncles,” she smiled, patting her head. “Seriously injuring or harming them? Fair game.”</p><p>“No fair,” Fred yelled. “Using our favorite niece to taunt us?”</p><p>“Low blow, (Y/N),” George added.</p><p>“She learned that all on her own,” (Y/N) laughed. “Now, do you want to disappoint your little Kay-Kay?”</p><p>“Uncle Fred, Uncle George!” Kayda waved, grinning widely. “I wanna see your new toys!” Charlie whispered in his daughter’s ear. “Please?” she pleaded, now corrected by her father.</p><p>“Kayda…” Fred groaned, hanging upside down on his broom. “Stop looking so cute!”</p><p>“(Y/N), using children like this should be a criminal offense,” George pointed. “Punishable by an unforgivable curse!”</p><p>“Charlie?” (Y/N) turned, giving her husband a knowing look. “Time for the big guns.” Charlie nodded, leaning in to whisper to his daughter one more time. </p><p>“Uncle George and Fred?” Kayda asked, batting her brown eyes. “If you won’t come down to play with me, I’ll make Uncle Percy my favorite uncle.”</p><p>“Percy!?” The twins screamed in unison, instantly lowering their brooms and landing on the ground below. </p><p>“Go on, (Y/N),” Fred said, getting on his knees. “Take your best shot! We’ll take anything over your daughter’s threats.”</p><p>(Y/N) smiled, walking over to the twins, tapping her wand to the tip of her nose.<em> “Rictusempra,”</em> she mumbled, causing the twins to buckle in complete hysteria. She turned around to her husband, still holding their daughter. “Let’s go see what Molly cooked for lunch, yeah?”</p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>“Mummy,” Kayda whimpered, pushing her plate away. “I don’t want any carrots.”</p><p>“Darling, you’ll hurt your gran’s feelings if you don’t at least try them,” (Y/N) sighed, patting her daughter’s back. The rest of the family had finished eating over 20 minutes ago, Ginny had already left, the twins were outside. (Y/N) was determined to get Kayda to eat one baby carrot, even if it killed her. </p><p>“You won’t hurt my feelings,” Molly piped up, washing the dishes. “Charlie never cared for carrots either,” she laughed.</p><p>“Molly,” (Y/N) hissed. “If she can eat Fleur’s ratatouille, she can eat at least one of your carrots.”</p><p>“Let me try,” Charlie said, sitting on the chair next to his daughter, cracking his knuckles exaggeratedly. “Kay, you remember going to go see Harriet, right?” Kayda nodded. Harriet was her favorite to visit at the sanctuary, after Charlie of course. “She didn’t used to be as big as she is now, you know why?”</p><p>“Because she grew up?” Kayda asked, looking up at her father.</p><p>“Well, yes,” Charlie smiled lightly. “But she grew because she also ate her carrots.” Charlie put his hand atop his daughters, holding it gently.</p><p>“Dragons don’t eat carrots, daddy,” Kayda laughed, swatting his hand away. “You said Harriet used to eat spinach too! She can’t eat both!”</p><p>(Y/N) laughed. “She’s right, Charlie, Harriet couldn’t possibly have eaten both carrots and spinach,” Charlie gave (Y/N) an exasperated look. She shot back a shit-eating grin.</p><p>“Tell you what,” Charlie said, picking up a spare fork. “If you eat a carrot, I’ll eat a carrot,” he held back a gulp. “Then you can go and play with Fred and George all you want, okay?”</p><p>“You’ll eat a carrot?” Kayda’s brown eyes grew to the size of saucers. She quickly shoved her fork in her mouth, the orange disappearing behind her lips. A few chews and swallow, she grinned. “Your turn, daddy!”</p><p>Charlie sat still. “You ate that fast, Kay,” he laughed nervously, tapping the fork lightly to the plate. “Did you think she’d eat it that fast?” He turned to (Y/N). She laughed.</p><p>“She’s your daughter,” (Y/N) shrugged. “Stubborn and determined as all hell.”</p><p>“As all hell!” Kayda repeated, grinning wildly.</p><p>“Kayda,” Charlie groaned. “What did we say about swearing?”</p><p>“That mummy and daddy are allowed to do it, but not me,” Kayda sighed, looking down. Her crestfallen expression quickly flipped. “Eat your carrot, dad!” she exclaimed, changing the subject.</p><p>“She’s right,” (Y/N) hummed, leaning behind Charlie, wrapping her arms around his chest, head resting on his shoulder. “You’re avoiding the carrot, dad.”</p><p>“(Y/N),” he groaned again, feeling (Y/N)’s lips press against his temple. “Carrots are gross.”</p><p>“Stop being a baby,” (Y/N) laughed, her hand guiding his to the plate, stabbing a baby carrot with the fork. “You’re setting a bad example for your daughter,” (Y/N) said, holding his hand, now forcing the carrot closer to his lips. </p><p>“What’s in it for me?” Charlie asked, turning his head away from the fork.</p><p>(Y/N) smiled, her lips meeting his for a short peck. “The satisfaction of your daughter’s dreams coming true,” another short kiss.</p><p>“Please, daddy?” Kayda pleaded, clasping her hands together. Molly grinned from the sink, enjoying the scene before her.</p><p>“You have two beautiful girls asking you to eat a carrot, Charlie. There are worse things.” Molly laughed.</p><p>Charlie took a deep breath, finally determined to fulfill his promise. With a bated breath, he put the carrot in his mouth, chewing slowly. All eyes were on him, waiting for his final swallow. “There,” Charlie groaned, slamming the fork down. “Are you all happy?”</p><p>“Yeah, I am,” Kayda said, dropping down from her chair. “Gran, can I be excused?” Molly nodded. “I’m going to go play with Uncle Fred and George!” </p><p>“You did it,” (Y/N) laughed, rubbing Charlie’s back. “You ate a carrot without vomiting,” she grabbed Kayda’s plate, finally turning it into the sink.</p><p>“And they say love is dead,” Charlie said, wiping his mouth. “I can’t believe Kayda actually ate a carrot. I was almost certain she would throw a fit.”</p><p>“You underestimate our daughter, sometimes.” </p><p>“Maybe so,” Charlie groaned. “She just holds such a power over me, (Y/N),” he shook his head. “I better go make sure Fred and George don’t use Kayda as a test subject or something.”</p><p>“A doting father never rests,” (Y/N) laughed. </p><p>“You know,” Molly said, turning from the sink. “I never thought I’d see the day where Charlie was under the complete mercy of a little girl,” she laughed, pulling her greying hair out of her bun. “Besides Ginny, of course.”</p><p>“Children change people,” (Y/N) shrugged. “Changed me a bit. Kayda gives me more than enough inspiration for new books. I reckon I could pump at least two or three more out just thinking about it.”</p><p>“Children?” Molly asked excitedly.</p><p>“What?” (Y/N) felt her cheeks heat up, realizing what she had just said. “Oh, Godric no! I reckon one’s enough. I was talking about my books, Molly.”</p><p>“You never thought of having another one?” Molly sat at the kitchen table, summoning a pot of tea. “Children are a blessing, you know.”</p><p>“Charlie and I never talked about it,” (Y/N) shrugged. “I know Kayda wants a little brother, asked for one last Christmas. But Charlie’s so busy at work, I’m practically locked in my study every hour of the day now that Kay’s at school…”</p><p>“Last I remember, you and Charlie didn’t talk about having Kayda,” Molly hummed. “Come to think of it, you didn’t exactly talk about marriage either. You’re a very spontaneous lot, the two of you,” she smiled, sipping from her mug. “I know it’s none of my business, but I would adore another grandchild.”</p><p>“I appreciate the sentiment, Molly,” (Y/N) said, forcing a small smile. “It’s just, our life is just so perfect the way it is, you know? I have a husband who loves me unconditionally, an angel of a child and a career I love. I’m just afraid—”</p><p>“That a new baby is going to ruin it?” (Y/N) nodded her head. “Did I ever tell you about when I had Bill? Arthur and I had the same conversation about having Charlie.”</p><p>“You did?”</p><p>“Children bring joy, (Y/N). I’m sure you know that with Kayda. I’m sure Charlie knows, too.”</p><p>“You seem a bit biased,” (Y/N) smiled.</p><p>“I am,” Molly laughed. “I just can’t wait for more grandkids! I’m up to four now, quite the collection.”</p><p>“I’ll try talking to Charlie, see where his head is at,” (Y/N) stood up, hearing a loud crash from outside. “Didn’t Fred mention at lunch that they were working on a new dungbomb?” Molly nodded. “I didn’t realize becoming a mother meant I had to babysit my best mates and husband, too,” she sighed, enjoying the jovial laughter Molly sprung from the kitchen as (Y/N) went outside.</p><p>The scent was excruciating, swelling into (Y/N)’s senses. The culprits, (Y/N) deduced, were laughing like maniacs. The sweet bell-like sound of her daughter’s laugh was sprinkled into the mess.</p><p>“Mummy! Do you smell that?” Kayda laughed, calling from George’s lap, his arm wrapped lovingly around her. “Uncle George farted!”</p><p>“Did not!” George said, looking down at his niece. “I thought that was you!” Kayda’s laughter rang out again, shaking her head wordlessly. “Maybe it was Fred?”</p><p>“Oi! Maybe it was the dungbomb?” Fred asked, pointing to the exploded fragments a few meters away from the group.</p><p>“Can’t even go along with Kay-Kay’s joke? What kind of comedian are you?” George asked, glaring at his twin. “Honestly, I don’t even know you anymore.”</p><p>“Where’s Charlie?” (Y/N) asked, realizing that her husband wasn’t around.</p><p>“He’s out flying,” George said, thumb pointing to the pitch. “We convinced him to—”</p><p>“—blow off some steam while we had some quality time with the greatest product tester,” Fred ruffled Kayda’s bangs, eliciting a grin from the girl.</p><p>“What did you say to him, exactly?” (Y/N) asked, knowing full well that Charlie wouldn’t have just left their daughter in the hands of the twins for too long.</p><p>“Oh nothing…”</p><p>“Just maybe that his quidditch skills are dwindling every second he spends off of a broom…”</p><p>“The fact that also his little sister is dominating in the quidditch world and out-shining him as the ‘Weasley star’…”</p><p>“Alright,” (Y/N) said, holding her hand up. “I’m going to find my husband, don’t let Kayda eat anything funky, okay?” (Y/N) turned to the pitch, walking away.</p><p>“Is a ‘face pickling fudge’ considered funky?” George shouted, ignoring the finger (Y/N) was proudly flashing for him.</p><p>(Y/N) looked to the sky, watching Charlie zoom through the various hoops on either end of the field with ease, as if he had been born on a broom. The wind breezed through his hair, blowing it back. Charlie noted his audience, lowering almost instantly.</p><p>“No helmet?” (Y/N) laughed, kissing Charlie as he dismounted. </p><p>“Seekers don’t wear helmets, love,” Charlie said, combing through his hair. “Besides, you love the wind-swept look.”</p><p>“I do,” (Y/N) hummed, kissing her husband again. “For someone who claims to never fly at work, you were pulling those stunts off pretty easily,” (Y/N) noted, tracing her finger in a loop.</p><p>“I didn’t say I never fly,” Charlie said, laughing lightly. “But flying for fun and flying away from an angry dragon are two completely different things, flower.”</p><p>“Maybe,” (Y/N) agreed. “Why don’t you fly more around the house? Kayda would love to watch you.”</p><p>“You know how you are on a broom, love. The second Kay sees me fly around, she’ll want you to join. I’m just avoiding that disappointment.”</p><p>“Disappointment?” </p><p>“When Kayda figures out that her mum’s a wussy,” Charlie beamed, fully expecting the slap to the side he had received. “You know I’m right!” </p><p>“Kayda knows that I’m shit on a broom,” (Y/N) said, crossing her arms. “I know how badly you want to get her on one, but we agreed—”</p><p>“Stop talking, (Y/N),” Charlie said, hopping back onto his broom, holding his hand out. “Get on the broom.”</p><p>“Are you kidnapping me to make a point?” (Y/N) laughed, pointing an eyebrow upwards at the notion.</p><p>“Wouldn’t call it a kidnapping,” Charlie said, offering his hand again. “Don’t you want your child to know you’re not a wussy? If I can eat a carrot for our daughter, you can ride on a broom for her too.”</p><p>“I failed flying class at school—”</p><p>“I didn’t,” Charlie said, taking his wife’s hand, pulling her up onto the stick. She sat behind him, holding onto his chest tightly. “I’m the one flying this broom, yeah?”</p><p>“Charles Weasley if you do any funny tricks, I swear on my own life—”</p><p>“What? I can’t hear you!” Charlie shouted, swiftly lifting into the air, pointing to his ear. “The wind!”</p><p>“Shut your mouth, Charlie!” (Y/N) screamed, clinging to her husband tighter as the ground below became smaller and smaller. “You can hear me perfectly fine!”</p><p>Charlie stopped, floating midair, The Burrow the size of an apple below them. “Love, there’s no need to shout,” he said, turning his head slightly, a grin stretched to his face. “I’m right here.”</p><p>“I think I’m going to be sick,” (Y/N) said, burrowing her face into Charlie’s red jumper.</p><p>“Aim for one of the twins, would you? I overheard them scheming to put different prank supplies for Kayda in her bag before we leave,” he laughed. “Besides, you’re the one who gave me this jumper, I quite like it.”</p><p>“I guess it’s not so bad from up here…” (Y/N) said, taking another look at the ground.</p><p>“Of course not,” Charlie laughed, causing (Y/N)’s arms to bounce. “You’re with your favorite person, your husband, whom you trust I hope?”</p><p>“Kayda’s my favorite person,” (Y/N) said simply. “You’re up there, though.“</p><p>“I could flip this broom around right now and you have the audacity to say that your daughter is your favorite person?”</p><p>“Hey, she’s our daughter. Last I checked it took the two of us to make her,” (Y/N) laughed. “I can be a bit of a narcissist and say that my favorite person is a perfect mix of my other favorite person and myself, right?”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Charlie said, flying slowly around the grounds, gently elevating and dipping every so often. “She’s pretty perfect.”</p><p>“Do you want another?” (Y/N) blurted, not even realizing what she had said. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Molly said something after lunch that had me thinking—”</p><p>“Yes,” Charlie said simply. “Of course I want another.”</p><p>“You better not be pulling on my leg, Charles Weasley.”</p><p>“I’m serious,” Charlie laughed. “I know my mum planted that seed in your head—obsessed with her grandchildren, that one—but understand that I’d be open to having another.”</p><p>“Open?”</p><p>“Like you said, love,” Charlie began to fly closer to The Burrow, watching Kayda jump enthusiastically below. “It takes two,” he shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong, I would love nothing more than to try day and night—”</p><p>“I get the picture,” (Y/N) laughed, her face surely growing pink. “I’m not entirely sure I want another, honestly. We didn’t plan Kayda, but I’m so happy she’s in our lives…”</p><p>“So maybe we don’t plan?” Charlie shrugged, turning his head again. “Maybe we just continue our weekly routines—a little less carefully—and accept whatever is to come of it?”</p><p>“We’re quite against planning anything, aren’t we?” (Y/N) said, loosening her grip on Charlie, finally growing used to the height.</p><p>“Speaking of, we didn’t use any—”</p><p>“—this morning? No. No we did not,” (Y/N) laughed. “An oversight.” (Y/N) pressed a soft kiss to the back of Charlie’s shoulder, leaning fully onto his back. A husband who loved her, friends closer than brothers and a child who lit up her waking days? Maybe another wouldn’t hurt.</p><p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tumblr: lupinlongbottom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little Kayda has finally finished her seven years at Hogwarts, much to the cheer and delight of her parents, Charlie and (Y/N). Her future is crawling near, if only her parents knew what it could possibly hold.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end of the school year finally came, leaving many Hogwarts students to come home for the summer holiday. For some, this was their first year at the school for young witches and wizards, eager to share their stories with their families. For others, it was their final trip from the platform, until they choose to have kids of their own to see off. Regardless, the reunion of the various families on the platform at Kings Cross was a warm one.</p><p>“Dad…” Kayda moaned, trying to wriggle herself from Charlie’s grip. No luck.</p><p>“I haven’t seen you in forever!” Charlie exclaimed, hugging his daughter tighter. “Missed your birthday, two weeks ago! Consider it a late birthday present.”</p><p>“I’m eighteen now, I don’t need to be coddled at the platform,” Kayda sighed, patting her dad’s back. After finally wriggling herself free, Kayda nodded at her friends passing by, snickering at her father’s bear hug. “You can hug me more at home.”</p><p>“I plan on it,” Charlie beamed. Coming from the other end of the platform, (Y/N) walked between two redheaded girls, identical in their freckled face, both pushing their respective carts. “I see your mum found your sisters. Why didn’t you sit with them?”</p><p>“I sat with them at the beginning of the year,” Kayda shrugged. “I offered for them to sit in my compartment, but they said they had their own friends now,” she looked up, noting the presence of her sisters and mother. “Hey, mum.”</p><p>“Kayda,” (Y/N) said, tears glistening her eyes. “I know you probably don’t want a hug right now,” Kayda gave her dad a pointed look. Charlie smirked, shrugging. “But know that I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>“What about us?” the twin wearing a Slytherin scarf retorted, eyes turned downward, almost sad.</p><p>“Yeah, aren’t you proud of me and Harper?” the other added.</p><p>“Ellie…” Charlie sighed. “You know we’re proud of you two, but Kay just finished her schooling. It’s a big deal.”</p><p>“Well we just finished our first year. Big deal all around!” Ellie exclaimed, crossing her arms. “Besides, Kayda didn’t get to do hardly any of the fun stuff we did.”</p><p>“Like what? Going into each other’s common rooms? Wearing the other’s uniforms?” Kayda laughed, mirroring her sister’s stance. “I know you two switched. Often, at that.”</p><p>“You two did what?” (Y/N) asked, glaring at her twin daughters. “Harper? Ellie?”</p><p>“Come on mum,” Ellie laughed. “You really think that we wouldn’t try it? Harper’s in Slytherin, I’m in Gryffindor. It was bound to happen.”</p><p>“Ellie!” Harper hissed. “I thought we weren’t going to tell mum and dad!”</p><p>“Did you ever get caught?” Charlie asked.</p><p>“No,” Harper admitted. “Well, I guess Kayda knew, but she’s our sister, so…”</p><p>“Nice,” Charlie said, lifting his hand up, ready to give his daughters high-fives. (Y/N) grabbed his wrist, bringing it down.</p><p>“Charlie!” (Y/N) said, glaring at her husband. “I guess it’s not the end of the world. I should’ve known the two of you would’ve pulled something like that the second we heard you two weren’t in the same House.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, mum,” Harper said, her hands gripping her cart a bit tighter. “But on the bright side, I grew to like my House a bit better, even after everyone made fun of me being a Weasley!”</p><p>“Yeah?” (Y/N) smiled, noting the way her daughter’s blue eyes lit up. She had been worried about this very thing. Not every day a Weasley gets put into Slytherin House, is it? “How so?”</p><p>“Conrad has been hanging out with me in the common room and helping me study,” Harper said, smiling lightly. “He’s been keeping the bullies away too!”</p><p>“Conrad Lee? Barnaby’s son?” Charlie asked, crossing his arms. Harper nodded. “He’s a nice kid, coming from his parents it was bound to happen,” Charlie laughed, recalling the Magizoologist and his Curse-Breaker wife, close friends of his from his time at Hogwarts. “I figured he’d look out for you.”</p><p>“He only did that because Kayda asked him to do it,” Ellie said, rolling her eyes. “Don’t know how, seeing as they snog more than talk—”</p><p>“Ellie!” Kayda exclaimed, slapping her sister’s arm. Ellie winced for just a moment, fully prepared for the slap she received. “Shut it!”</p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed, Kay,” (Y/N) laughed, the panic on Kayda’s face not fading. “Conrad’s a nice boy. His mum and dad raised him well,” she smiled, patting her daughter’s back. “You’ve always got off well with him whenever they’d come to visit. Playing around in the dirt and whatnot.”</p><p>“Isn’t he a year younger than you?” Charlie asked, eyes pointed at Kayda, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Don’t you and mum have like five years between the two of you?” Kayda retorted, mirroring his pose.</p><p>“She has a point, Charlie,” (Y/N) laughed. “Enough of this idle chatting! We have a portkey to make if we want to get back to the cottage in time,” She pushed the twin’s backs, pushing their carts forward.</p><p>“You just don’t want to be stuck chatting with the entire family,” Ellie yawned, slowing her pace.</p><p>“I talked with Harry and Ginny, James just got done with his second year,” (Y/N) scoffed. “Your father caught up with Bill and Percy with their girls, too. We’re seeing Fred and George for dinner, we’ll be chatting with them then.”</p><p>“I don’t buy it.”</p><p>__<br/>The warm glow of the kitchen radiated throughout the cottage. After Charlie and (Y/N) received the news of their, rather unexpected twins, the two moved to the Romanian countryside. It was farther off from the sanctuary, so Charlie had to either Apparate or take his broom, usually he chose the latter, enjoying the quiet moments of the morning rolling through the valley from up high, wind in his hair.</p><p>“Dad, should I take the pie out of the oven?” Harper asked, staring at the light brown crust intently.</p><p>“No,” Charlie hummed, pushing his sleeves up. He continued chopping the onions. “Shut the oven door, Harpy.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Harper said, gently shutting the door. Her fingers traced over the handle for a brief moment. “Do you need any help?”</p><p>“Blimey, I thought you’d never ask,” Charlie laughed, tilting his head at the aprons hung on the wall. “Grab your apron, kiddo.”</p><p>“Mum’s soup recipe?” Harper asked, tying the red apron around her waist, enjoying the feeling. She always liked helping her father out in the kitchen, ever since she was young. Molly often noted how her knife skills outshone those of her father, bringing much pride to the girl.“I can cut the carrots—”  </p><p>“No carrots,” Charlie said, sternly.</p><p>“Right, sorry dad,” Harper giggled. “I quite like the carrots in this soup though. Mum added them whenever you were out for work…”</p><p>“Well I’m here right now,” Charlie huffed, pushing the onions into the simmering pot on the stove. “You can chop the cabbage. Speaking of your mum, is she still helping your sister pack?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harper nodded, eyes focused on her knife. She hadn’t had much practice at school, only using the skills in Potions class. “Why are you letting her move?”</p><p>“She’s an adult,” Charlie shrugged, stirring the burbling pot. “She said that she got a job and plans on moving this summer to start it. Still hasn’t told us the job… but she said she’ll tell us tonight.”</p><p>“Aren’t you going to miss her?”</p><p>“Of course I am,” Charlie said, washing his hands. “You, on the other hand, aren’t allowed to move out. Ever.”</p><p>“Dad!” Harper giggled. “I don’t want to move anyway. I missed the dragons terribly enough when I was at school.”</p><p>“The dragons missed you too. Well, I can only imagine. Can’t speak dragon. Harriet seemed rather glum, though,” Charlie clicked, drying his hands off with a towel. “Wait until third year,” Charlie mused, crossing his arms. “Care of Magical Creatures is going to blow your mind, kiddo.”</p><p>Charlie loved all of his daughters equally, so he said, but the connection he had with Harper was undeniable. While Kayda took much after her uncles—to Charlie’s dismay—and Ellie took after her mum—to an extent, the lip on that girl was unquestionably a Weasley trait—Harper took most after Charlie. She adored creatures, dragons especially. He would take her to the sanctuary whenever she asked, from a distance, per (Y/N)’s request. She was soft-spoken, hardly the one to lead her siblings, but her heart was bigger than her mouth.</p><p>“I can’t wait!”</p><p>“Can’t wait for what?” Ellie asked, throwing herself onto one of the kitchen chairs.</p><p>“To learn something I’m genuinely interested in,” Harper said, finishing her cabbage. She silently looked at Charlie, who nodded. “I mean, I like Charms and Potions, but I have a feeling Care of Magical Creatures is going to be a good one.”</p><p>“Well, I like Herbology—”</p><p>“You like Professor Longbottom’s face,” Harper snickered, pushing the cabbage into the pot.</p><p>“I never would’ve pegged you for the Herbology type, Eleanor,” Kayda smiled, walking into the kitchen. “Smells good, dad.”</p><p>“Shove it! Both of you!” Ellie exclaimed, her face growing pink. She tapped her nails against the counter. “I-I just think he’s a good teacher, that’s all.”</p><p>“He’s married you ninny,” Kayda said, flicking Ellie’s forehead. “Or did you not pay attention to the way he stares so sappily at the Potions Professor?”</p><p>“Wait, that’s his wife?” Ellie asked, rubbing her now red forehead. “They don’t have the same last name, though!”</p><p>“It’d be confusing to have two Professor Longbottom’s, wouldn’t it?” Kayda laughed. “She uses her maiden name for teaching at school. Her last name’s still Longbottom, though.”</p><p>“How do you know?” Ellie spat, voice dripping with venom.</p><p>“I took her N.E.W.Ts level class. Hardly a big class,” Kayda shrugged. “Always willing to chat with us, especially if we’ve done well in lesson. You never would’ve stood a chance, you’re nearly twelve.”</p><p>“I know,” Ellie huffed, the realization dawning upon her.</p><p>“Charlie,” (Y/N) said, stepping into the kitchen. “Oh, everyone’s here. It’s been a while since the kitchen was this full…”</p><p>“Flower, don’t start crying again,” Charlie said, wrapping his arms around his wife. “If you start crying, I’ll start crying.”</p><p>“You two are a bunch of saps,” Kayda laughed, noting her parent’s glistening eyes.</p><p>“Yet, you came from this bunch of saps,” Charlie laughed, kissing (Y/N)’s temple. “Think about that.”</p><p>“I try not to think too deeply about it,” Kayda said, rolling her eyes, fighting back a grin. She missed her parents, no matter how disgusting their lovey-dovey nature may be. “What time are Fred and George coming?”</p><p>“Any minute now,” (Y/N) said, glancing at the clock. “Fred said they’d Floo here by six—”</p><p>“Did someone say my name?” A voice bellowed from the living room.</p><p>Kayda’s eyes lit up, a grin spreading to her face. “Uncle Fred!”</p><p>“Hey there, partner,” Fred winked, pulling his niece into a side hug. “Hi (Y/N). Hi Charlie.”</p><p>“Glad to see you still don’t pick favorites,” Charlie smiled, nodding at his brother.</p><p>“We could never, Charlie. Just because we like our little Kay-Kay better than the two of you doesn’t mean we pick favorites,” George said, entering the conversation. “Honestly, you’d think our brother would know us better.”</p><p>“No, not at all,” (Y/N) laughed. “Where’s Angelina? Or the kids?”</p><p>“Get this,” Fred moved his voice to a small whisper. “Dragon pox, the both of them.”</p><p>“Fred’s lying,” George laughed. “Mine’s at his mum’s this week,” he shrugged.</p><p>“You’re right,” Fred sighed, taking off his bright orange jacket. “Angelina wanted to spend more time with our boy now that he’s home from his first year, much like Harper and Ellie. Nearly bit my head off when I told her I was coming here tonight instead.”</p><p>“They’ll all be sorely missed,” (Y/N) hummed, glancing at the large pot on the stove. “Though, had you two told me, I wouldn’t have made so much soup—”</p><p>“You didn’t make the soup, dad did!” Ellie pointed.</p><p>“And I helped!” Harper added, crossing her arms.</p><p>“You should’ve never had more kids, mum,” Kayda laughed. “Little snitches, the both of them.”</p><p>“That’s what I’ve been saying for years,” Fred agreed, placing his arm around Kayda’s shoulder. “One and done. Angelina and I listened to it. George had no choice, poor girl broke it off with him after their little one was born—”</p><p>“Honestly, Fred? Pipe down,” George said, growing annoyed. George never liked talking about his ex-girlfriend much. They had dated for a few years before she became pregnant, but they split a year after their son was born.</p><p>“Please,” (Y/N) scoffed, trying to diffuse the situation. “You two were beyond thrilled when you found out that Charlie and I were having twins!”</p><p>“We thought you’d name them after us!” George exclaimed, falling wistfully onto a dining chair. “But then you had more girls, what a waste of perfectly good names!”</p><p>“Technically they did,” Ellie said, groaning. “I’ve hated my middle name as long as I can remember.”</p><p>“I quite like mine…” Harper said, voice growing small.</p><p>“Your name isn’t ‘Eleanor Frederica’, Harper. All my friends have normal middle names, but no,” Ellie pointed at Charlie and (Y/N). “You had to make my life hard!”</p><p>“Ellie,” (Y/N) sighed. “Middle names aren’t the end of the world. Be happy you’re named after two of the coolest people on this planet.”</p><p>“Gross,” Ellie groaned again. “If you want to name me after someone cool, take a look at James! He has a cool name! James Sirius Potter, even the sound of it makes people sigh!”</p><p>“Ellie, we love your Aunt Gin,” Charlie said, glancing down, “but we’ve never been in real favor of their children’s names. A bit heavy handed, honestly.”</p><p>“When she told us the name of little Al, we nearly passed out,” George nodded. “Next year’s going to be a fun one for him, starting school with a namesake like that.”</p><p>“Having Frederica and Georgina is the least of your worries,” Fred laughed. “At least you,” he pointed at Ellie, “you got the better of the two.”</p><p>“I prefer Harper’s name,” George quipped, “sounds cooler, more hip.”</p><p>“Can we stop talking about my children’s names?” (Y/N) said, finally growing tired of the arguing. “Ellie, sweetheart, your name is fine. Fred, George, both of the twins names are equally sweet, be grateful that Charlie agreed with the idea.”</p><p>“It’s true,” Charlie hummed. “I wanted more dragon-related names…”</p><p>“I could’ve had a dragon name?!” Harper practically screamed, forcing her voice towards her parents. “Why does Kayda get one?”</p><p>“People don’t mispronounce your name,” Kayda retorted. “Never get ‘Kayla’ Weasley? Do you?”</p><p>“Oh my God,” (Y/N) groaned. “I wanted to have a normal family dinner, now my daughters are screaming bloody murder about their names—”</p><p>“Sounds like a normal Weasley dinner if I’ve ever seen one,” Charlie said, ignoring the bickering, the loudest coming from his three daughters. “Love, you knew full well what you got yourself into almost twenty years ago.”</p><p>“Hardly gave me a moment to think about it, didn’t you?” (Y/N) smiled, glancing up at her husband. “Pulled the rug out from beneath me that day.”</p><p>“Like you weren’t expecting it,” Charlie smirked. “I told you almost a year in that I wanted to marry you. Besides, you said yes.”</p><p>“I did. I don’t regret it,” (Y/N) sighed, glancing at her beautiful daughters, now arguing with their lively uncles. “How could I regret this?”</p><p>__<br/>“The soup was great Charlie,” (Y/N) said, dabbing a napkin on her lip. “Harper, you did a great job helping.”</p><p>“Thanks, mum,” Harper smiled, feeling the pride well in her chest.</p><p>“Fred? George? You two have been awfully quiet,” Charlie said, noting his brother’s unlikely silence, “what’s up?”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“Actually…”</p><p>The twins looked to Kayda, who still had a spoon in her mouth. All of the Weasley’s eyes fell to her, watching as she fumbled with the silverware.</p><p>“Oh,” Kayda said, fumbling with her hands. “Do you think…?” She looked to her uncles, as if for permission. Fred nodded, George merely winking. “Well, I suppose,” she stood, seated at the foot of the table. “So, I’ve accepted a job—”</p><p>“We know,” Ellie sighed, twirling her spoon against the table. “You’ve only been talking about it the last month of school…”</p><p>“Eleanor,” Charlie hissed, eyeing his daughter. “Let your sister speak.</p><p>“Sorry,” Ellie lied. She hardly was sorry about anything.</p><p>“Anyway,” Kayda said, scowling at her younger sister for a moment. “So you know Zonko’s, in Hogsmeade? I’ve accepted a management position there—well, not at Zonko’s, I wouldn’t work there,” Kayda paused, flushing over her words. “I mean, I wouldn’t not work there, but I’ve been working at Fred and George’s place the last few summers and holiday breaks, a-and they’ve offered to buy out Zonko’s and—”</p><p>“Spit it out!” Ellie cut Kayda off again, growing more annoyed.</p><p>“Alright!” Kayda exclaimed, slamming her hands onto the table. “Fred and George are opening a branch of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade, in the old Zonko’s shop, and they’ve asked me to be the manager, want me to run it.”</p><p>“Kayda, that’s wonderful!” (Y/N) said, clasping her hands together. She looked to her brother in-laws. “You’ve always wanted to buy out Zonko’s, why now?”</p><p>“Well, we finally have our little prodigy out of school,” Fred looked to (Y/N). “Seeing as you lot wouldn’t let her drop out early, much like her successful uncles—”</p><p>“Who turned out to be quite the entrepreneurs despite it all…” George added.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to drop out, mum,” Kayda said, assuring her mother. “It seemed like a good time, me fresh out of school, ready to take it on.”</p><p>“So you’re running it on your own?” Charlie asked, eyeing his daughter down, a bit of hesitation in his voice. “All by yourself?”</p><p>“We’re going to let her do as much as she wants on her own, but we’re always a call away,” George said, fiddling with his spoon. “She’s already come up with at least a hundred and ten new ideas for products and marketing—”</p><p>“All based on what a student is really looking for outta jokes and tricks these days,” Fred said, cracking his knuckles. “Gotta keep the products young and hip as we can, what better way than insight and perspective from a more recent former student? Considering the market is loads of Hogwarts students on their weekends off?”</p><p>“I suppose…” Charlie mumbled, looking in his hands. “Are you going to be living on your own?”</p><p>“Dad, I’m eighteen, I think I can manage on my own, especially in Hogsmeade. I found a little apartment to lease, it’s near the shop.”</p><p>“I’m sure Conrad’s going to be moving in after next year anyway…” Harper mumbled from her mother’s side, glancing at her half-full bowl of soup. She didn’t exactly have the appetite for it, all things considered.</p><p>“He’s thinking about it,” Kayda added. “We’ve talked about it.”</p><p>“Nope,” Charlie stood up from the table, pushing his chair back. “Nope, not happening. Absolutely not.”</p><p>“Charlie…” (Y/N) sighed, pressing her hand against her husband’s forearm, her fingers tracing a recent burn.</p><p>“Nope, not happening until I sit down with the Lee’s,” Charlie said, pacing lightly. “Maybe take Conrad down to the sanctuary…”</p><p>“Dad!” Kayda cried. “My boyfriend doesn’t need an interrogation!”</p><p>“Boyfriend?!”</p><p>“This is getting good,” Fred said, leaning into his brother’s good ear.</p><p>“Way better than what mum used to spout, Charlie’s a spittin’ image of her I reckon,” George added, leaning back in his chair, noting how red Charlie’s face was turning. The father and daughter continued to shout, much to (Y/N)’s dismay. Her head was in her hands, sighing loudly.</p><p>“See, mum? This is what happens when you let your daughter run wild with a Slytherin,” Ellie said, reaching over the long table to gain her mother’s attention. “Dad’s gone mental.”</p><p>“I’m a Slytherin!” Harper added, her cheeks growing pink. “What does that say about me?”</p><p>“You know I love you, Harper,” Ellie sighed, looking at her twin. “But Slytherin stinks. Your common room isn’t even all that neat, green is such a boring color and your Quidditch team sucks. Besides, a Weasley in Slytherin? How absurd! Half the Great Hall nearly lost their lunch at the sight!”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>It wasn’t long before the entire table was up in a roaring thunder, the youngest Weasley twins were bickering—like always— Kayda and Charlie were near a dueling stance over some boy, and the eldest twins just sat back and laughed at the continued horror. (Y/N) sat idly by, truly ignorant to her wishes of a functioning family unit. How long had she waited for a moment like this? Her family back together? Surely she didn’t expect her eldest and her husband going almost as far as a duel, she also didn’t expect her youngest daring to speak the few swears she picked up at school, either.</p><p>But, deep down, (Y/N) knew this was her ideal life, the one she had dreamed of years ago. A hearty family, filled with enough personality to go around thrice the time as normal. Her daughters were intelligent, bright and full of spunk, her in-laws were closer to her than blood would allow and her husband… Godric, her husband was more than she could’ve dreamed, attentive, loving and protective of their family—even if it was a sore subject in the moment, considering the environment. (Y/N) knew that the dream life she had planned was far from her reality, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. After all,</p><p>She was a Weasley.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tumblr: lupinlongbottom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>